Por qué tu?
by Kiam Yukino
Summary: CAP.12 up NITTLE GASPER tiene un Mega concierto en Hokkaido...Ryuichi Sakuma no puede dormir, asi que despierta a alguien, pero no se dara cuenta de que esa persona se esta convirtiendo en una obsecion...y no es SHUICHI...una ayudita?...es su mejor amig
1. Por que tu?

1.- Hola, para quienes no me conocen soy una loca fanática de Gravi.  
  
2.- Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya se que todas las escritoras de fics dicen lo mismo, asi que...) POR QUE MIS PADRES NO SON JAPONESES??, POR QUE MI NOMBRE NO ES MAKI MURAKAMI??, POR QUE NI SIQUIERA VIVO EN JAPON???.  
  
3.- Esta idea surgió antes de ver el episodio 2 de la serie, asi que crei que había "algo" entre Tohma y Ryuichi, asi surgio....disfruten de su lectura.  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
-Nittle Grasper acaba de llegar a Hokaido, hace solo unos instantes, estamos seguros que darán un concierto inolvidable, como es de costumbre en este grupo que tiene mas de 10 años de larga trayectoria... - Uno de los periodistas hablaba, eran las 10 de la noche, Seguchi Tohma había decidido hablar con la prensa presente:  
  
- Buenas noches, como ustedes saben Nittle Grasper dará un concierto mañana, todas las entradas están vendidas, y esperamos la comprensión de la gente a esto, conocemos a la gente de Hokaido y sabemos que son grandes personas - Tohma siempre convencía con sus palabras... siempre..  
  
Habían llegado al hotel, cada uno se encontraba sus respectivas habitaciones, el tecladista de NG se preparaba a descansar  
  
-Estoy muerto- hablaba mientras se tiraba en la cama, estaba rendido, el tener mas de dos trabajos a veces era difícil –ahora a dormir- vestido para descansar, se había acomodado entre las sabanas... la habitación estaba totalmente en silencio, Mika esta vez no lo había acompañado (... para la suerte del tecladista), era el cumpleaños de su padre y había viajado para estar con él, pero la tranquilidad no- duro mucho ya que de pronto sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien abría la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Tohma??  
  
-mmmm-solo respondió con un quejido, unos ojitos de peluche se adentraron.  
  
-estas despierto no da???  
  
-ahora si... que quiere Ryuichi? – ni siquiera miraba, ya conocía a su incauto amigo...  
  
- Es que... - ahora unos ojos azules se mostraban –mmmm... te da miedo dormir solo?????  
  
- no  
  
- no???  
  
- no  
  
- seguro?????  
  
- Sí  
  
- Deveritas deveritas???  
  
- Ryuichi a que viene la pregunta???  
  
- Es que... - Ahora el cantante mordía la oreja de su infaltable conejito- a Kumagoro le da miedo dormir solo... y talvez a Tohma también... y  
  
- No me digas... como Tohma tiene miedo, se pueden acompañar... para que ninguno tenga miedo  
  
- SIPI no da... - Ahora el cantante se adentraba mas a la habitación mostrando su expresión infantil  
  
- y supongo que también a Ryu-chan le da miedo  
  
- UHHHH Tohma es Psíquico no da ¡¡¡¡¡  
  
- Aja... pero Ryuichi vive solo y debería estar acostumbrado.  
  
- pero. pero... Tohma...  
  
-Además Ryuchi no esta solo Kumagoro lo acompaña... buenas noches- ahora el tecladista se cubría totalmente con las sabanas  
  
-....Toh... Toh. Tohma. Me estas echando???¡¡¡¡¡- el de ojos azules estaba apunto de llorar... aguantando apenas...  
  
-......- no respondió... en serio estaba cansado  
  
-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TOHMA ME ODIA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Ah??. -se sentó en la cama apresuradamente... sabia que si no lo callaba ahora... no habría quien lo calle. - esta bien. (u.u)... Ryuichi y Kumagoro... pueden dormir aquí... NI CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS..............  
  
- Tohma GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ por dejar que Kumagoro no durmiera solo en esa habitación que le da miedo no da. Ah Kumagoro dice que eres su héroe. sabias que Kumagoro tiene su propia pijama pero no la tra jo y.............................-El de ojos verdes escuchaba lo que su amigo decía....apenas con los ojos abiertos.....aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo esta vez lo único en lo que pensaba o podía pensar era en descansar.....-oye Tohma que piensas? no da  
  
-en ....por que no trajiste tu colchón como las otras veces....???- la pregunta estaba correcta Ryuichi Sakuma nunca se olvidaba de su colchon Kumagoro...y ahora dormia o mejor dicho hablaba a su lado ....en su habitación..... en su cama....  
  
- Es que...Tohma...A Kumagoro se olvido  
  
- aja... que mala suerte...justo ahora....  
  
- Ryu chan molesta a Tohma no da??????  
  
-mmmm- el tecladista se había dormido, ...  
  
-Kumagoro mejor no hacemos ruido....Tohma tiene mucho sueño.....- la habitación se sumió en el silencio...aun que no duro mucho.......  
  
OTROS CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS...  
  
-Tohma ¿???  
  
-mmmm  
  
-Estas dormido????  
  
-...estaba...  
  
-Ryu chan no tiene sueño... que puede hacer.....  
  
- no sé  
  
-tal vez cantar no da...  
  
- Ryuichi...  
  
-mmm???  
  
-te deje dormir aquí en mi cama..... con la condición de que estés callado. Si no.....  
  
-entendí tu indirecta Tohma......  
  
-mmmm????- el rubio se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos muy muy muuuuuuy vidriosos  
  
- TOHMA SIGUE ODIANDO A RYU CHAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ KUMAGORO DICE QUE ERES CRUEL TOHMA¡¡¡¡ ME ODIAS, ME ODIAS, MEODIAAAAAAAAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
-Ryuichi. No te odio...estoy cansado....entiende- le dedico una sonrisa, algo aun adormilado- no te odio bien??? .  
  
- snif en serio?? Snif... Tohma Snif Snif... no odia a Ryu chan??- el cantante se calmaba  
  
- no no lo odio   
  
-de veritas deveritas???  
  
- Sí deveritas deveritas  
  
-Eso quiere decir....- el de ojos azules lo miro con unos ojos de felicidad muuuy infantiles- que Tohma quiere a Ryu –chan....  
  
- ah???  
  
- Me quieres no Tohma???  
  
- ......ha .....eres mi mejor amigo Ryuichi '  
  
- Tohma???- ahora lo miraba con incomprensión- que quieres decir con eso????  
  
- ah???- el rubio sabia lo que tenia que hacer... pero no quería, decirle que lo quería equivaldría a que "Kumagoro" hiciera un escándalo.....u u  
  
- Tohma quiere o no a Kumagoro?????- el cantante lo miraba enojado no estaba conforme con su respuesta....  
  
- ah.... Ryuichi.....- el tecladista no sabia que hacer, miro por todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta y encontró el reloj de la pared que se encontraba detrás del aludido- uy...mira Ryuichi es muy tarde ... son mas de las doce....hay que dormir- se dio la vuelta e ignoro a quien se hallaba a su lado, tras cubrirse de nuevo con las sabanas.  
  
- ..........T o h m a...........???????????  
  
-mmm???  
  
- ....me odias?????.......- el aludido estaba apunto de llorar pero sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabeza en forma cariñosa...la de Tohma.  
  
- Si Ryu-chan es mi mejor amigo ....tu que crees???? – le dedico una ultima sonrisa y se desplomo en la cama ...su mente solo respondía a algo: D O R M I R  
  
- mejor no hacemos ruido Tohma esta cansado verdad Kumagoro????....- le sonrió al conejito antes de, dedicarle una sonrisa a quien descansaba a su lado, de nuevo el silencio retorno a la habitación .... aun que había alguien que "aun "no podía dormir...  
  
- Kumagoro- hablo alguien muy suave...- no tengo sueño ... – miro denuevo a quien se hallaba a su lado – talvez si miro a Tohma...me contagie el Sueño.. es una buena idea no crees Kumagoro??  
  
Movió las sabanas para mirar el rostro del tecladista que descansaba placidamente, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, se acerco un poco mas haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca....  
  
- No no me da sueño noda....- dedico una mirada al peluche... pero su mirada se desvió para centrarse en el tecladista cuando este hablo dormido....mas bien dicho murmuro algo...y su rostro se acerco inconscientemente mas al del cantante, este por su parte se quedo mirandoa Tohma....era ....perfecto....no aparentaba la edad que tenia...mas bien ..parecia un...- ángel..- fue lo que él pensó... si –Tohma... por que nunca me fije en ti... - murmuro muy cerca de sus labios... - eres muy interesante. muy interesante...- quería acercarse borrar esa mínima distancia que los separaba probar esos labios que parecían esperarlo........ cerro los ojos para acercarse.....pero en ese momento el rubio murmuro de nuevo algo y desvió su rostro para enterrarlo en la almohada por su parte Ryuichi se quedo allí con las ganas...no podía hacer nada......si hacia algo ,quien se hallaba a su lado lo echaría, por que conocía la determinación de su "mejor amigo" aunque ahora preferiría ser algo mas ... aunque ahora no era adecuado talvez mañana ..se presentaria una oportunidad..y esta vez no la dejaría escapar....- Por que tu Tohma???- la pregunta se quedo allí... en el aire sin respuesta- a dormir Kumagoro......  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Notas: A todas las que no les gusta esta pareja... lo siento, A MI ME ENCANTA!!! Y si, lo digo abiertamente....... AMO A ..... SEGUCHI TOHMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!, lo siento, sé que me van a golpear por esto, pero no puedo evitarlo.... sus ojos verdes me alucinan!!, admitan que es lindo, hermoso, bello (aparte de cruel)......  
  
Solo eso, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y ya saben, no olviden dejar review.  
  
PD: ONEGAI DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! Y-Y  
  
PD2: NO ME ODIEN POR AMARLO!! (se que no soy la única) 


	2. oportunidad

ACLARACIÓN: Este es mi primer fic.....si no esta muy entendible... ahora saben porque T.T soy algo lenta ..y alargo mucho las cosas, soy muy detallista, soy en parte algo original o intento serlo por que no me gusta usar cosas que el resto ha usado.... en serio no me gusta.  
  
1.- Los personajes le pertenecen a My Sempai, My Idol, My Master: ....... Maki Murakami¡¡¡¡¡¡¡(aquí voy). Por que no me llamo así¡¡¡¡¡¡, por que nisiquiera nací en Japón¡¡¡¡¡¡ T.T  
  
2.- Todas las cosa que leerán son ideas mías,......(YO NO COPIO...LO ODIO)  
  
3.- Trato De que los personajes actúen como lo he visto tanto en el manga como en el anime......mas en el manga.....Xp (me gustan mas en el manga¡¡¡¡)  
  
4.- Para las que esperen cosa "fuertes" ...tendrán que leer no voy a adelantar nada....tal vez pase algo.....XP.... en si eso seria la primera vez que hiciera algo asi ....U.U  
  
5 .-Dejen review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ONEGAI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡U.U  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
-No...a Kumagoro no¡¡¡¡¡¡- el cantante hablaba dormido ...al parecer tenia una pesadilla..... -No Kumagoro¡¡¡¡¡¡............ah¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- se escucho un fuerte estruendo, Ryuichi se había caído de la cama , se levantaba costosamente- ah??? Fue una pesadilla?....uf...creí que Kumagoro caería en ese precipicio... que hora será noda???- ahora miraba el reloj –uy¡¡¡ la 8: 30 no da¡ Tohma ya es tarde. - le hablaba a la cama vacía.....(estábamos hablando de seguchi Tohma?... cuando vieron que él llegase tarde.....uu. )  
  
Se estiraba para espantar el sueño que aun lo dominaba... con su habitual expresión infantil y vestido aun con pijama "Kumagoro"....- Donde estará Tohma? – inspecciono la habitación....pero en ese momento escucho un ruido ...el de un grifo de agua....el de la ducha ....sus ojos...cambiaron..a unos de ... adulto...osea los ojos de cuando canta....(chicas ahora si preocúpense XD)....se acerco sigilosamente al cuarto de baño...  
  
El tecladista había preparado la tina, tenia que desestresarse de alguna forma..ya que Kumagoro no lo habia dejado dormir en toda la noche....se movia demasiado...y "extrañamente" cada ves que se despertaba se encontraba aprisionado en los brazos de Ryuichi(.....) y apenas podia safarse de ellos .... suspiro pesadamente recordando eso....no dejaria que Ryuichi lo convenciera de nuevo para que durmiera en su cuarto...u.u', como aun estaba adormilado...dejo la puerta entrabierta....ni siquiera le habia puesto atención a ello y ese seria talvez su peor error....  
  
Provo la tina estaba en su punto, de manera lenta comenso a despojarse de sus prendas,.... primero su camisa...... mientras tanto ....el cantante si se habia percatado de la puerta.....acercándose un poco mas , esta dejaba ver un buen panorama de lo que sucedia adentro....sus ojos no dejaban de brillar ante aquella vision ....ese cuerpo perfecto que se hallaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.....como pudo ser tan ciego?? El mismo se preguntaba eso....teniendo a Tohma tan cerca....tanto tiempo... no lo habia visto.....  
  
La ultima prenda cayo ....dejando que esa vision se convirtiera en un hermoso espectáculo....solo para Ryuichi .....aunque no duro mucho ahora su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en el agua de la tina, .....el cantante no pudo evitarlo ....sin pensarlo....su cuerpo le pedia tocar a la persona que se hallaba ahí ....probar esos labios que no habia probado antes....pudiendo haberlo hecho....tocar aquella piel que parecia que lo llamaba...... sin quererlo empujo la puerta ...en si solo la rozo...pero dejo que se moviera un poco.....maldita sea....ahora seguro que el rubio se habia dado cuenta de su presencia  
  
-quien esta alli??- pregunto el de ojos verdes..algo nervioso (como no va a estar nervioso....esta d e s n u d o en una tina nn) – Ryuichi?????- tal vez seria su loco amigo...eso esperaba......  
  
-Tohma ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- cambio su cara en un segundo a una infantil normal de el.....- ya estas despierto????- dedico una mirada algo curiosa a la tina ....talvez podria ver algo mas......pero no vio nada .......la burbujas XP  
  
-Si .......ah........que bien que despertaste.....en un momento bajaremos a desayunar después .....comenzaremos a ensayar bien????'  
  
-...bien.......pero hay un problema...  
  
- cual????  
  
- que Ryu-chan tiene que bañarse primero.....- ahora sus ojos cambiaron de nuevo a unos serios.......  
  
- y.........????  
  
- que no puedo bañarme si Tohma esta en la tina..........pero si quieres que nos bañemos juntos por mi no hay ningun problema........-le dedico una mirada muuuuy incitante.......y se percato que el rubio lo miraba muuuuuuy extrañado.....aun que no nervioso y....eso era lo que el esperaba  
  
- ah.........Ryuichi.....no entiendo deja de jugar mira........nos verenos en diez minutos en el salon para desayunar juntos, quiero que busques a Nori......- se cayo ya que sintio como una mirada ......no cambiaba ante las palabras serias que le decian, mas bien esos ojos se acercaban mas ......dedicándole una mirada mas incitante que la de antes , pero se puso.........ahora si nervioso cuando sintio algo rozando su rodilla que salia del agua......un dedo...el de Ryuichi ...y seguidamente escucho al mencionado  
  
- no me has respondido.........Tohma....  
  
- q...q...qu....que??????  
  
- a mi pregunta......  
  
- cu..cu....cual- sintio como el cantante se le acercaba peligrosamente  
  
- si quieres que me bañe contigo??  
  
-Queee!!!!!!!- ahora si esto estaba de buen tamaño ...si era una broma habia que pararla...y si no....claro que por supuesto que desde luego que tambien!!!!!!!- Ah ...yo.....Ryuichi......es una broma??????  
  
-Broma?.........no creo que no...- le respondio tranquilamente  
  
-Mira bien saldre de la tina para que tu "s o l o " puedas utilizarla.....bien.????  
  
- bien...- se quedo alli y se sento en el borde la bañera.....  
  
- Ryuichi.......-  
  
- que.?  
  
-(......).......como que y que?? El estaba D e s n u d o y el.........queria VER????.......SE IVA A QUEDAR O QUE?????- ah..........yo voy a salir.  
  
- eso espero........- le respondio en un tono calmado , con una expresión medio infantil y medio adulta.....con una sonrisa picara......  
  
esto no daba resultado ..........pasaron muchos mInutos y.......el.........NO SE MOVIA.....BIEN TENIA QUE SALIR DE ESTA......... PERO COMO.????.........  
  
- ah......ah.....Ryuichi........  
  
- nani no da???  
  
- AHHH.....MIRA....QUE ES ESO!!!!!- señalo la puerta de salida....sus ojos estaban bien abiertos.......lo convencio.  
  
-QUE?? QUE? Kumagoro quiere ve.........-un Ryuichi miro lo señalado, le daba mucha curiosidad como para no ver....., no habia nada.......se dio cuenta de su tonta hazaña.....al volverse encontro a alguien parado a su lado......  
  
- uy....no....no es nada.....me equivoque- un Tohma muy alegre salia del cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriéndolo.(bastante grande por cierto)- toda tuya Ryu-chan ...nos vemos abajo.....-se despedia con la mano, cerrando la puerta detrás de el .  
  
-Tohma..........- ahora si , habia perdido la maaaaaas grande oportunidad con Tohma......y por que?......por ser infantil, su cara habia cambiado a una infantil....- Tohma malo.....- ahora sus ojos eran rectilinios, con una mirada seria...una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios- pero.......no te escaparas....ya habra ...una ocasión mas propicia....y de esa no te escapas Tohma ....yo no dejare que lo hagas  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
GRACIAAASSSSSS n.n!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No se que decir crei que nadie me enviaria Reviews ......eto......bueno solo GRACIAS.a todos n.n  
  
Cerdo volador: aunque odies a Toma –kun......gracias....nadie es perfecto......Tohma no lo es....asi que ...bueno u.u  
  
Nat chan 07: Amiga!!!!! Ya sabia ...es emasiado bello como para no amarlo.....y si tal vez lo haga sufrir un poquito..u.u  
  
Amai: gracias.....espero que no me abandones a mi suerte...toda critica es bien recibida  
  
Nuriko no da: Ya sabes tu lo leiste antes que todos  
  
Dary: Gracias por tu apoyo...fuiste mi primer Review  
  
T o T  
  
Bueno ahora si tu eres nueva......no te olvides soportame...y si quieres sber masssss........aquí la respuesta.....DEJA UN REVIEW..ONEGAI u.n 


	3. Te ayudo?

ACLARACIÓN:  
  
1. - Los personajes son de propiedad de Maki Murakami. (Snif, Snif......u.u )  
  
2. - Todas las ideas de este fic. SI SON DE MI PROPIEDAD Xp  
  
3. - Trato De que los personajes actúen como lo he visto tanto en la manga como en el anime. mas en el manga.....Xp (me gustan mas en el manga¡¡¡¡)  
  
4. - Disculpen el atraso del segundo episodio. Xp... ahora aquí esta el tercero prometo hacerlo más interesante y a la vez mas largo......(mi amiga ya se quejo de que estaba muy corto.....u.u )....  
  
5. -Dejen review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ONEGAI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡U.U  
  
?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
El tecladista de NG se vestía con su habitual originalidad. Aunque un fuerte escalofrió lo recorrió al recordar como cierta mano de cierto cantante rozaba cierta rodilla suya..... -no no no no no..... fue una broma de muy mal gusto.....- se repetía, variadas veces...en variados tonos de molestia.......lo mejor restarle importancia al asunto......o mejor OLVIDAR EL ASUNTO.....  
  
Había acabado... no había sido fácil elegir que ponerse. Nunca lo era. Su atuendo constaba de: Una camisa negra. Unos pantalones azules, una gabardina de un azul algo más oscuro, con detalles tanto en el cuello como los puños de peluche negro y sus guantes negros. Pero. Un momento, algo faltaba, obvio, su sombrero. como podía olvidarse de algo que lo caracterizaba....bien se encamino al guardarropa de donde saco una maleta bastante grande y gruesa.....la subió a la cama y con tranquilidad comenzó a abrirla, dentro había un sin numero de sombreros de distintos colores y formas....bien ahora a elegir...  
  
Había sacado unos pares, después guardo algunos quedándose con tres, el primero: era un sombrero de copa con una ligera caída hacia un lado, bastante elegante de color azul, el mismo que su gabardina. El segundo: era uno redondo al mejor estilo Charles Chaplin, con la diferencia que tenia plumas negras que lo adornaban, este era azul. El tercero: un original sombrero de arlequín totalmente negro sin otro detalle que las puntas que acababan en un azul muy oscuro estas que eran tres, caían hacia un costado el derecho. Pues bien. Cual elegiría... no sabia. TODOS LE QUEDABAN BIEN (estamos hablando de Seguchi Tohma, Todo le queda bien n.n ) había tardado mas de veinte minutos en decidir que ponerse y ahora esto... había que reconocer que para el abecés era desesperante, aunque entretenido, se sentía bien cuando alguien le decía "Oye te ves genial" "esa ropa té queda taaaan bien" "Eres taaaaan original". Pensaba en eso, y también en....."valió la pena" lo pensaba cuando escuchaba esas frases, pero su pensamiento desapareció cuando escucho una puerta abrirse, en concreto la puerta del cuarto de baño. de SU baño, no quería voltear, estaba enfadado recordó de pronto todo lo sucedido, esa bromita lo había sacado de sus cabales, y cuando el se enojaba si se ENOJABA. sintió que "algo" le tiraba de la gabardina, no le hizo caso ....sabia de sobra quien hacia eso, los jalones fueron cada vez mas fuertes, pero el seguía concentrado en su tarea de elegir un sombrero.  
  
-Tohma. esta enojado no da – esta vez el cantante hablo en forma de un chibi Ryuichi muy acongojado, tirando de forma mas enérgica la prenda  
  
-Aja - fue única respuesta, mejor hacerlo sentir mal, para que ya no "jugara de esa forma", menos con él, pero..... un momento...... algo lo hizo pensar..... si era una broma?.....por que lo miro así????........esos ojos eran difíciles de salir en Ryuichi... solo lo hacia cuando era realmente importante para el cantante, él lo sabia...... un....... momento. y ...........si ............ SI NO ERA UNA BROMA!!!!!!........un escalofrió  
MUUUUUUUUUY fuerte lo agarro de sorpresa al pensarlo, ............................................................................ .....NO............... no............. no podía ser... era imposible. Él lo conocía no era capaz de ello. o si???, ....No... imposible, quiso convencerse de ello, tenia que convencerse de ello. trago saliva, era imposible – imposible...... - dijo en un suspiro tratando de olvidar lo que se le había ocurrido.....  
  
- imposible que???- le pregunto el de ojos azules, que había "regresado" a su forma adulta pero aun manteniendo un rostro infantil, lo había escuchado- que es imposible no da?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez a su lado observando con él un sombrero.....  
  
-nada- le respondio con un leve sonrojo.....todavía no le daba la cara ...no queria verlo....  
  
-mmmm- ahora el cantantante mordia la oreja de su Kumagoro ..- Tohma no va a hablarme?....  
  
- aja – mejor no hablarle....  
  
- Tohma.......  
  
- .......-  
  
- Thoma??????  
  
-.......  
  
- odias a Ryu- chan..... – escondio sus ojos tras su cabello.....de pronto....-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thoma odia a Ryu –chan y a Kumagoro!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Bien lo unico que le faltaba ....no lo miro, Seguchi siguió ignorándolo..... pero....increíblemente...hubo silencio unos minutos después....y se escucho una voz que lo rompio...  
  
- Tohma......yo.....perdon.......  
  
El rubio se sorprendio...nunca habia escuchado hablar asi al cantante le respondió aun sumergido en su mente, dedicándole una mirada amigable.. - ve a desayunar con Noriko... y - hablaba, pero se percato de algo, y eso lo hizo callar. y también palidecer....pero después un sonrojo violento apareció en su rostro al percatarse de que Ryuichi estaba....muy escaso de ropa.....solo lo cubría una pequeña.....pequeñísima toalla lo cubría... ahora su mirada se centro en la cara de Ryuichi de nuevo ya que su mirada se había centrado en otro lado...... , aunque algo nervioso hablo - ah.....por que estas "solo" con eso...? - se centro nuevamente en sus sombreros. con un sonrojo mas notable  
  
-Es que Tohma. solo habían dos toallas ...y tu te llevaste la grande......y tuve que usar la de las manos......O QUERIAS QUE KUMAGORO ANDUVIERA DESNUDO POR TODA LA HABITACIÓN!!!!!!????- le dijo en un tono de represalia infantil - él tiene orgullo no da. u.u  
  
- Aja. pero.....bien - solo le quedaba aceptar la verdad..el se había llevado la toalla más grande. - si ....bien....  
  
-Oye... me perdonas o no. no le respondiste a Kumagoro..  
  
- Bien... - solo aceptar. no, no podía enojarse con alguien al cual conocía desde hace mas de diez años....y era su mejor amigo...la verdad se había acostumbrado a las locuras del cantante.... y lo alegraban parte del día – esta bien perdono a Ryu-chan....- le dedico una mirada y una sonrisa amigable.  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIII..TOHMA PERDONO A RYU- CHAN NODA!!!!- un feliz chibi de ojos azules daba vueltas alrededor del tecladista, que habia regresado tranquilo a su tarea de encontrar un sombrero adecuado.... El cantante observaba con el los sombreros- No sabes cual????- se apoyo en el hombro del rubio con ambas manos, este se habia sonrojado....como no hacerlo con una persona prácticamente desnuda a tu lado.....  
  
-no nose- le respondio tratando de tranquilizarse...  
  
-Bien. - le hablo en un tono, tranquilo, una sutil sonrisa se formo en su rostro......el nerviosismo de su amigo no habia pasado desapercibido para el se notaba aunque este no quisiera que eso ocurriese,-Tohma?.....- le dijo en un tono algo serio  
  
-que?-  
  
- te ayudo?  
  
-Ah?- esta vez el tecladista lo miro algo extrañado,..........los ojos de Sakuma Ryuichi, habían regresado, esos ojos con los cuales cantaba, esos ojos que le habían hecho una invitación ...................algo............muy.................bastante morbosa ....  
  
-yo puedo ayudarte Tohma......- le dijo acercando aun mas su rostro, bajando sus manos a la altura de las del tecladista tomando el sombrero que sostenía en sus manos, rozando sus dedos con los suyos, dedicándole una mirada , aun mas incitante al rubio.......  
  
TOHMA se quedo alli pasmado no podía ni parpadear......QUE LE OCURRIA..........QUE QUERIA DE EL????.........bueno......... ya sabia que queria ........cualquier idiota se daria cuenta que buscaba el cantante......pero no podia creer que esto le estara sucediendo a el...........no es que nadie se le insinuara .......pero SU MEJOR AMIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????..........Esto tenia que acabar YA!!!  
  
-Ryuichi......yo – no pudo acabar lo que iba a decir....sintio una mas atrayéndolo a Ryuichi....  
  
- que Tohma?........no quieres que te ayude.....- le dijo estavez acercando su rostro un mas casi rozando sus labios con los suyos....- por que necesitas ayuda? no....  
  
- yo.....  
  
- shhhh- lo cayo, seguidamente los labios del cantante se acercaron a su oido....con una de sus manos quito parte del cabello que estaba cerca de el , acariciando la oreja del rubio con la yema de sus dedos se acerco un poco mas a su oido...diciéndole algo casi susurrándole al oido - Tohma....yo voy a ayudarte......... aunque tu no quieras que lo haga.......  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
GRACIAAASSSSSS n.n ! !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Como estan yo.......bueno puede decirse que bien......denme porras dentro de poco me van ha hacer unos estudios para ver si estoy enfermita o no u.u( con lo que me gusta ir al medico.....u u' )....no es nada grave...pero si doloroso ...bueno ya no las aburro.....Ok....Xp bien .....mi nombre es Yukino por una Razon.......ela aquí.......  
  
Yuki : yuki....= nieve (creo que eso significa sino corríjanme)  
  
No : de, para, su (es un adjetivo)  
  
Chah chan cha channnn...mi nombre significa...De solo para mi......Yuki.....Eiri....Xp......AMO A YUKI...MY HONEY EIRI....ojo TAMBIEN AMO A TOHMA...MY LOVER TOHMA.....es una decisión difícil decir a quien amo mas asi que EM MI CORAZON AY ESPACIO PARA AMBOS.....n.n ....  
  
Si pregunta por KIAM.....ese nombre tiene un significado muy bello para mi....es de una lengua muy antigua....que se rescata en nueva Inglaterra.....significa Libertad......tambien averigue que significa alas..n.n soy algo excéntrica no???u.n  
  
Estas son lectoras a las que no pude responder en el anterior episodio:  
  
Sabrina: Muchas gracias, sigue apoyándome Onegai U.Ú. y bienvenida al club de quienes aman a Tohma.  
  
Daniela Linx: Gracias n.nV, no ve que es lindo... hermoso, bello..o sea perfecto!!!, hablo en el aspecto físico.  
  
Aquí estan mis niñas antiguas.  
  
Úriko noda:.........A QUIEN LLAMAS PERVERTIDA...NI SIQUIERA LEI EL MANGA DE GRAVI COMPLETO POR QUE Dary DICE QUE ES MUY FUERTE PARA MI....U.U(ELLA CUIDA MUCHO A Yukino)....y ademas solo lei uno que otro lemon.....U.U...me da mucha vergüenza como para leer mas......tu has leido mas que yo......RECONOCELO.....Y QUIEN TIENE LOS REMIX?????Yo nisiquiera lei los comienzos U.U  
  
Nat-chan 07: a mi tambien me gusto.....U.U......XP  
  
Dary Kiana:...GRACIAS DARY PERO HAZME UN FABOR ....GOLPEA A ÚRICO...ELLA ME QUIERE PERVERTIR.....U.U tu sabes que soy chiquita...NO CREAN QUE TENGA...DIES O TRECE AÑOS....NO SOY LOCA....TENGO MAS SOLO QUE ME IMPACTO RAPIDO U.U  
  
Cerdo volador: no me abandones.  
  
Perla almogabar: Gracias por los ánimos, me ayudan muuuucho.  
  
Kikio: No te preocupes, va a llegar. n.n, tarde o temprano...pero va a llegar.  
  
Amai Shirabe: Wahahaha y más wahahaahaha. Ya se de dónde sacaste el nombre Koichi Wahahaha, si, le da a Shuichi, no voy a decir quien es...a menos que me des permiso, pero para ver si estoy en lo correcto mándame un review wahahahahaha. Te estoy chantajeando soy mala, soy mala y me gusta XP. 


	4. Será tu culpa

Kiam con vendas con muletas y suero..........................mentira.....(soy una exagerada.....me gusta que me apapachen n-n ) HOLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS U-U............. ya se.......... creo que recibiré una fuerte tunda........TTTT...NO ES MI CULPAAAAA!!!!!!o Les explicare mas abajo mi desaparición.............(ven por que odio a los médicos?? TTOTT......ellos tienen la culpa!!!!)  
  
ACLARACION: Todos los personajes son de la gran Maki Murakami..  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"yo voy a ayudarte aunque tu no quieras".............que clase de propuesta era esa??, a Tohma no le parecia muy...... NORMAL.......temblaba ,si era la verdad, jamas habia estado tan cerca de Ryuichi como ahora......talvez las veces que ivan juntos a los baños termales y el acababa acompañándolo ....pero ....eso no era lo mismo? ....asi lo penso.....pero habia una gran diferencia...... esta vez lo miraba, lo tocaba....... Ryuichi.......no era el mismo..... pero .......por que??...por que ahora si antes habia tenido innumerables oportunidades de hacerlo.......un momento........................EN QUE RAYOS PENSABA????.....no... tenia que calmarse analizar la situación......decidio cortar el incomodo silencio de la habitación .....algo para empesar...ya que tenia al cantante colgando de su cuello..  
  
-AH........Ryuichi........mira....yo......yo....-pero que rayos iva a decir?....estaba demasiado nervioso......pero....por que??....de pronto sintio como "algo" se dezlizaba desde su cuello a su pecho y luego.... lo empujaba? ....era mas bien alguien........ese era el cantante....sin quitarle la mirada de "adulto" le hablo al que ya estaba sentado en la cama...  
  
Tohma......dije que te ayudaria....y siempre cumplo con lo que digo-  
  
Seguidamente se alejo con uno de los sombreros en las manos, se dio la vuelta para seguidamente dedicarle una mirada aun mas insinuante....el tecladista miraba aquel cuerpo....era.....hermoso....NO NO podia creer las cosas que el mismo se decia .... tenia que quitar esas palabras de su mente.....a el no le gustaban los hombres......osea no era....mmmm.....bueno solo por Yuki...... pero no era el momento para pensar eso ....bien ......tendria que utilizar toda su inteligencia para escapar de esta...ahora mas que nunca ...pero como pensar algo si alguien se te esta OFRESIENDO....o algo asi en frente tuyo y mas cuando...esa persona era tan.....atrac........NO ....NO denuevo con esa mentalidad?? Que le pasaba ni el lo entendia.....  
  
"""por que Ryuichi me parece.....atractivo????.....no..... ...No...... ...NO........no puede ser que .....Ryuichi ......ME GUSTA LO QUE ESTA HACIENDO TOT??!!""""- tenia un dilema mental...... –""" Tohma tranquilizate....eso es.... no...no te gusta.....ya sabes que solo te gustaria si fuera .....ya sabes.......pero no es "el" ,asi que ....no te gusta....No Puede Gustarte....Tohma.....NO DEBE GUSTARTE.....si eso es"""" – Bien .....habia cerrado los ojos para aclarar su mente....a abrirlos se encontro con un rostro.....esos labios se movieron para decir algo..  
  
Tohma.......ahora si........yo voy ..........a – hablaba mientras colocaba el sombrero que tenia en sus manos de forma muy seductora sobre la cabeza del tecladista, rozando con sus dedos el rostro del de ojos verdes - ayudarte.....en lo que tu quieras....- se acerco lentamente al tecladista.....mas..............mas..............mas.......y............  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Poco antes en NG records (Tokio)  
  
OK , bien primero llegas tarde y después me dices que no es tu culpa??  
  
Eto....es que.....bueno......yo...........K-san........NO ES MI CULPA.......  
  
-Ok....., por lo menos esta vez solo fueron 10 minutos....., mira que llegar tarde por cualquier estupidez es algo.....  
  
MI YUKI NO ES NINGUNA ESTUPIDEZ!!!!  
  
ME ESTAS GRITANDO A MI......?? SHUICHI!!!- Ambos manager y cantante, estaban a punto de desencadenar la tercera Guerra mundial....uno con su mágnum y el otro con sus manos, todos los miraban y trataban de calmarlos.....  
  
K-san....tranquilo- decia un Hiro nervioso, tratando de que Shuichi se calmase agarrandolo por atrás- Sabe que a Shuichi hablarle mal de Yuki-san ...le afecta.....  
  
Eso es cierto...K-san.....- acoto Suguru que miraba la actuación de Shuichi....K solo lo miraba molesto  
  
Ok...... Ya sabia que este era un loco.....- decia guardando su mágnum- pero aun me debes una disculpa.....  
  
QUE!!!! ....si usted fue quien insulto a MI YU- se callo al sentir una onda.....casi se podia decir un sonido muuy, Muy, MUUUUY fuerte...... ..."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ...el sonido ceso dejando la habitación en silencio... algo extraño..........aunque...alguien podia jurar conocer esa voz..... Creo que pensar mucho en Seguchi-san me esta afectando.......crei haber escuchado su voz...... - pensaba un Sakano muy callado....observando la foto de la pared de NG. crei escuchar la voz de Seguchi-san- Decia un Suguru observando el teclado....  
  
- "Esa no era la voz de Seguchi-San?..... –Hiro aun sujetando a Shuichi  
  
Esa no era la voz de Tohma? –K mirando el cielo...  
  
..............que estara haciendo .....Yuki??.........- (Creo que no dire quien decia eso U.U)....Shuichi con su expresión habitual.....  
  
-OK a trabajar no pienso perder mas tiempo.... gracias a Shuichi perdimos demasiado....-.decia un K mas calmado, pero agarrando nuevamente su magnun- deacuerdo??.  
  
Esta bien......... – decia un cantante mas tranquilo......  
  
Me pregunto que estara haciendo Seguchi san- decia Sakano en voz baja......  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel......  
  
Un Seguchi Tohma cerraba los ojos y temblaba.....esperaba lo peor...no iva abrirlos bajo ningun motivo ............................................. pero....................... nada..........................  
  
silencio  
  
no se escuchaba ningun ruido decidio abrir los ojos, primero uno, no habia nadie, ni nada frente a el....abrio el otro.......nada, su habitación estaba vacia.......o asi parecia hasta que vio "algo" hecho un ovillo en el piso de su cuarto......era Ryuichi......se habia echado atrás y lo miraba con miedo...hasta que "eso" decidio hablar.  
  
- Tohma me da miedo no da........por que grito?...acaso Tohma esta molesto?.......- decia un Ryuichi levantandose aun con miedo sin quitar su expresión infantil, el tecladista no podia creer lo que escuchaba...... "DEGENERADO,PERVERTIDO LIVINIDOSO.........un momrnto, pero si.....siyo pense mal???......seria mi culpa no???........en tonces.....-tenia un dilema mental hasta que....vio quien estaba ahora a su lado en la cama...aunque con una expresión infantil....no le inspiraba confianza........se levanto rapidamente.....y se quedo mirándolo....camino de espaldas hasta encontrar la puerta, con una mano doblo la perilla, se disponia a salir de la habitación...pero el cantante caminaba hacia el..............................DE NUEVO CON ESA ESTUPIDA SONRISA...no ...No..........NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TENIA QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE OCURRIERA ALGO QUE EL NO QUERIA QUE OCURRIESE...Pero como ..........de todos los malditos desafios de toda su vida este era el peor..........bien ...lo que habia aprendido en toda su carrera como alguien que tiene muchos el punto devil..........de tu adversario........... -kuma.....-suspiro.....-"""si eso es Kumagoro ....ESOOOOOOOOnn.""" penso triunfal......pero otra cosa que habia aprendido era no mostrar TU debilidad ante tu enemigo.....no hizo un solo movimiento que indicara a Ryuichi que algo tramaba......tranquilamente miro desafiante al de ojos azules cuando este lo habia acorralado el no mostro ni un solo dejo de nervios  
  
- Tohma te enojaste...???- dijo un Ryuichi muy tranquilo y confiado...tal vez hoy conseguiria lo que queria....- pero....por que......???.....yo no he hecho nada malo.......todavía.... -dijo y se acerco mas rozando su cuerpo con el suyo  
  
-no ......pero yo si......-lo empujo un poco...haciendo que se extrañara......- soy malo Ryuichi, cuando hacen cosas que no me gustan soy malo........lo sabes.....- sus ojos estaban tapados por su cabello....de pronto vio como el tecladista se ecercaba a la cama....habia algo ahí.....aunque .......para el de ojos azules...."alguien"......  
  
-Ku ma go ro.....- no pudo hacer nada, era tomado por el rubio por las orejas...-Kuma...  
  
No te preocupes....no le hare nada......solo....voy......a...- diciendo esto se acercaba a Riuichi....aun con la mirada en penumbras........ -salir....-tomo el pomo de la puerta y la habrio.... –y como tu dices Ryuichi san......bye bye...no da...-diciendo esto salio, quedando un cantante......muy extraño no habia expresión en su rostro.......  
  
Se hallaba ya fuera de la habitación........  
  
ya......sali...... ya Sali....SALI.............SALI!!!!!!!!!!-(alguien vio las poces el gran saiya man?? Esas mismas son las de Tohma n-n)se tapo la boca ....si alguien lo oia...podia ser peligroso.... se adentro en el asensor......pero escucho en ruido....un de quien era... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KUMAGOROOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!- era el cantante....obviamente...pero después de gritar asi se tranquilizo.... dentro de la habitación Tohma.....no crei que tu me engañaras.....jamas.....esto ya es personal.... aunque siempre lo fue......- levantándose del piso, se dirigio a su habitación, estaba calmado, pero una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en sus labios....., se sento en su cama - puede que tu defensa .....pase ha ser mi ataque Tohma.....lo que hiciste puede ayudarme a acercarme a ti....y eso sera tu culpa.... yo ahora solo tengo que esperar.....te tengo que esperar... y todo sera tu culpa....  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
PREGUNTA PARA TODAS!!!! ATENCIÓN!!°°: QUIENES CONOCEN NO MONEY???? AMO ESE YAOI non es que estoy enamorada de Ayase...es es mi niño predilecto de todos los que conozco...u.u....bien pues si saben algo no duden en decirle a su amiga (osea yo)ya que quiere hacer un fic con este Yaoi....n-n...Y ADEMÁS SI NO LO CONOCEN LO HIPER ULTRA SUPERRECOMIENDO......AUNQUE A MI ME COSTO MUUUUUUUUUCHO CONSEGUIR SOLO IMÁGENES....BUENO -.-..... AHORA .... estuve internada en el hospital....hasta hace una semana....U.T...fue HORRIBLE HORRIBLE. Asi que por eso me perdi perooooo............REGRESE Y NO LAS DEJARE EN PAZ.U-U  
  
Me gusto este epi...... a UDS?? Bien (Kiam mira desde abajo del escritorio de donde escribia) se que me van a matar pero....MAS DOLOR DEL QUE YA TENGO.........IMPOSIBLE XPDDDDD Pr que....???  
  
ME OPERAROOOOOOOOON TTTTTOTTTTT, pero aun que fue ambulatorio....fue muy feo....Los doctores cortaron donde no debían...... UU Ahora Si a responderles:  
  
Perla almogabar:ah si me encanta serlo, si me gusta....soy mala y amo a los malos lease....... Tohma!!!!! - Cerdo volador: verdad que es difícil que no te guste?? n-n kikio : Pâra Mi mala suerte...me inyectaron MUUUUUUUUUchas veces....U.U...el suero si se inyecta no? ToT gracias por compadecerme. Amai Shirabe: Bueno Cham chan cha chaaaan..............KOICHI!!!!!!!!! DOHMOTO!!!!!!!!!! TIENE QUE SER ESE ..... ES HERMOSO!!!!!! VERDAD????? Y SI NO ES ......QUIEN DIABLOS ES??? O.o? Nat chan 07: BUENO.........Ejem (kiam escondiéndose tras el escritorio ) GOMEN...todavía....no ....no es que no quiera....NO PUEDO TTTTOTTTT y no es que no lo haya intentado pero creo que necesito leer mas... A Ti Kiwi Y Dary :ya saben las adoro gracias por no dejarme...-°  
  
Hasta en siguiente cap 


	5. Estamos solos

UY si que me costo subir este cap con los problemas de Fanfiction es muy difícil....U.U .........pero

**BUENO AQUÍ VOY** , aki el quinto!!!

ACLARACION: Todos los personajes son de la gran Maki Murakami.....(papi , ,mami, Por que no me llamaro n asi??? U.U

Bien ya estaba fuera ...pero eso no era muy ....alentador ya que lo tendría que ver, durante to o o o o o o o o odo el dia asi que....lo penso en el acensor como podria evitar que Ryuichi se le acercara durante todo el dia una tarea difícil, PERO NO IMPOSIBLE!!!!.... .. .. . .. .. . .. .. . . .. . ... . . . .. ..o. . . .. . . .. .si??

bueno ya no importa algo se me ocurrira- decia un no ,muy tranquilo presidente , recordo de pronto su cuerpo mojado.....su escasa vestimenta de aquella vez, ese roce con sus dedos, las caricias , ese susurro.

"voy a ayudarte aunque tu no quieras"

Que significaba eso.....por que diablos lo seguia recordando...si solo se hubiera dejado llevar, que hubiera pasado? .. ... .... de pronto el sonido del acensor llegando a su destino lo desperto se abrieron las puertas y se escucho a alguien..

Tohma!!!- era Noriko que venia no muy feliz- me dejaste esperando mas de veinte minutos me muero de hambre!

Noriko –san disculpa...- una sonrisa

bien pero ......- se callo al ver en manos de Toma algo no muy de el ...- Kuma.

goro- acabo el rubio

oye eso tiene que ver con los gritos que escuche?

gritos..."""NO! escucho mi grito""".. que grito??- pregunto algo nervioso

Bueno....fueron dos , primero , ...tu gritaste?

Yo?........por que lo haria?"""ha Noriko san solo grite por que casi se comete una violación en mi habitación ...y quien iva ha salir perjudicadop?....si iva a ser yo el habitante de la habitación....y como esta tu dia?"""(si como no)

ha no lo se , pero estoy segura que el segundo grito fue de Ryuichi ....verdad?

-Ah! ... debio serlo Noriko san ""claro que fue el ""

no lo oiste?

- No creo que no o si? .... creo que No lo recuerdo

Bu Bueno no importa, pero tu que haces con "el" en manos- ahora apuntaba al conejito que se hallaba en manos del tecladista

pues yo,...... yo,.... hablaremos de eso mas tarde si? """que te importa no es tu asunto el como salgo de los lios"""

bu bu bueno..- atino aresponder su compañera, que no entendia para nada el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

Ambos se dirigían a la cafeteria del hotel

En la habitación se Ryuichi.

Kumagoro......tal vez....tu seas mi solucion ahora depende de ti su defensa se convertira en mi ataque , ya lo veras Tohma- hablaba mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, se habia vestido con una camiseta sin mangas algo ancha que al caminar habeces dejaba su ombligo al descubierto unos jeans negros y su habitual cintillo , bien estaba listo – tohma ....por que no te vi antes....... tenia tantas oportunidades, pero ahora, creo que sera mejor asi, lo difícil me atrae mas, y mas aun si lo difícil es alguien tan ...... interesante

Bajaba a la cafeteria,

-na no na no na no na no na no da a a a a a a a a a a!!.—cantaba alegremente encaminándose a la mesa en la que desayunaban sus compañeros, Tohma no lo miraba...seria por algo?

Sonrio al saber que su respuesta era ...si ...por el, pero extrañamente tenia encima de la cabeza , algo... no muy de el

Kuma kun ¡ buenos d....- miro algo extrañada al cantante al momento de callarse- un sombrero?

sipi noda ¡!- asintio el de ojos azules con una feliz expresión sentándose rapidamente

O O O OIGAN!!! QUE SIGUE AHORA!!?? RYUCHAN TOCARA EL ORGANO??? Y TOHMA CANTARA EN EL CONCIERTO??!!!? ....Y . . . .Y.....QUE??!!! AHORA YO SOY LA PRESIDENTE DE NG?!!!??- gritaba una Noriko que no entendia nada en ese dia ....PARA ELLA TODO EL MUNDO ESTABA MAL DE LA CABEZA!...

No sucede nada Noriko-san....- se dejo escuchar el rubio,-- ahora, Ryuichi-san tendra a Kumagoro.....y yo mi sombrero, - se levanto tranquilo y se dispuso a dejar cerca del cantante al conejito ..en si lo deslizo por la mesa sin tocarlo.pero lo extraño es que NI LO MIRABA solo se acercaba, apenas ,

yo......no lo quiero...

QUE!!!- ambos tecladistas miraron el cantante asombrados

todavía....- acoto

p p pero Kuma kun .....le vas a dejar que

que se quede con Kumagoro??- le respondio a la chica- tal vez....aun ....mas tarde Tohma....me lo devoveras -se acerco al tecladista mirándolo de una forma incitante, pero sin que lo notara su amiga....

.....- no dijo nada solo le sorprendio eso!!!

Bien pero toma tu sombrero noda!!- se acerco al tecladista y se lo puso en la cabeza- ahora te ves mejor ...-le dijo con una mirada.... Bastante m a d u r a – No siempre....siempre te has visto bien,- diciendo esto sonrio descaradamente incitante . . .. .. .. . . . .. .. .. .. .. .. .. . ..

_**Mas tarde en el ensayo....**_

_tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni  
  
(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara   
(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete  
  
umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru  
  
(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)  
  
muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni  
migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru  
  
(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara  
(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru  
  
ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide...._

Se escucho un ruido en el salon de ensayos, un celular que era el de la tecladista,

Moshi, Moshi ....ah ....si... – se volteó a sus compañeros diciendo en voz baja - asuntos personales - traducción : ""mi esposo""

El salon se quedo en silencio, solo estaban el rubio y el cantante , el tecladista queria desaparecer.....para su maldita suerte , parecia que el destino conspirara en su contra ...

Decidio alejarse de sus pensamientos, haciendo algunos arreglos o practicando, tocaba una pieza sencilla hasta que....algo hizo que sus notas se convirtieran en un estridente sonido

- Tohma....- dijo una voz muy cerca de su oido y acoto- ahora estamos solos

_  
_

_NINGUNA ME RESPONDIO EN MI ANTERIOR CAP ASI KE HAGO LA PREGUNTA DE NUEVO....: Xp p p p p_

_ALGUIEN CONOCE NO MONEY O OKANE GA NAI_

QUE ES LO MISMO 

_  
_**Nat chan 07**: Aha tienes toda la razon ; HAY QUE ESTAS M U U U U U U Y INSPIRADA o-o COSA QUE NO ESQUE LO HE ESTADO pero.........Meda mucha vergüenza XD ..... gracias por darme animos......pero pregunta: hay una forma de saber como hacer un lemon... te lo digo por que tu ya escribiste fics Ne? O-O otraï (aunque nadie me ha respondido U.U) ¡conoces no Money o Okane Ga Nai? Es que........en serio quiero hacer ese fic n-n hasta podria hacer un crosover.....pero depende de las fanaticas

**Bishoujo Hentai**: WUA A A A A A A A U NUNCA PENSE TENER EL HONOR DE RECIBIR UN REVIEW TUYO sinceramente me encanta como escribes..... se nota que conoces bien a Amai pero un fabor que Amai siga colocando o continue "su" "historia" contigo y con la otra amiga podrían ponerla En los episodios de Amai.... si que estuvo graciosa y quiero saber que sigue XDDDDDDD( QUE VAN HA HACER CON K? o—O )

**Zoldic Neo Queen**: Te gusta que lo haga sufrir o.O, Diox que gustos .........a mi no me gusta.... U-U pero si a ustedes si puex bien **YO LO SIGO HACIENDO SUFRIR** ¡!! XDDDDD A SI K BIEN Pregun: **_conoces no Money es Yaoi n – n ME ENCA A A A A ANTA Y TE LA SUPER RECOMIENDO...AUNQUE ES HARD_ HARD HARD YAOI N-N**

**ai Shirabe: ** juro fielmente alejarme de los docs. **¬-¬ los ODIO ** pero es su trabajo que se les va ha hacer ojo no contestaste mi pregunta de mis notas del epi 4 MALA AHORA CONTESTA N-N

**CERDO VOLADOR:** Gracias a mi tambien me gusta n – n

Ya veras por que se la tomo con Kuma kun no es en vano XPDDDDDDDDDDD ya veras .

**ERES LA UNICA QUE ME RESPONDIO POR ESO ACA VA:**

**Se trata de un chico Ayase Yukiya 18 ( MY H O O O O O O O O O NEY ----) que un dia de lluvia ayuda a alguien golpeado ese es Kanou 26 ( my hu u u u u ungry ¬.¬)etregandole un paraguas, Kanou se queda obsesionado con ese chico y lo busca, hasta que un dia lo encuentra (esto te va a doler p) pero ,......siendo vendido como mercancía en un antro ,el lo "salva" "comprándolo", ¿sabes cuanto paga O.o? 40 MILLONES DE yens MUCHO NO? CUANDO LLEGA A SU CASA.........**

D ebes leer y encontrar el manga es re ultra super hiper archi GENIAL....AUNKE O J O **ES H A R D hard ha a a a rd hard YAOI Y LO ESCRIBIO.......;ESTO ES ALGO RARO O.o UN HOMBRE"**

Gracias por ser la unica que me respondio estoy feliz y mucho 

Y no me abandoines sip?

**Eve chan** : **gracias ne no me dejes**

**_A Dary y ati Úrico_** : hablo con ustedes casi todos los dias O-O haci que sigan apoyándome y a darme animos OK

Never End Hasta en siguiente cap 


	6. tu la traes!

_**Por que tu?**_

_**Por : Kiam Yukino**_

**_Cap6: Tu la traes!_**

Wolas aquí toy se que me perdi pero estoy de vuelta, creo que les va a gustar este nuevo estilo, ya que un fic de Yu Yu me inspiro, y mas lo que ocurre, espero que no me maten :)

Bye

Todos los personajes son de Maki Murakami.

"

Ahora estamos solos:….¨ dijo cerca de su oído casi rozándolo.

**_Tohma´s Pov:_**

Esto no me gustaba nada, primero lo de la mañana, luego el extraño comentario…no no me gustaba nada… sentía sus manos en mi espalda…y eso hizo que mis manos fueran al teclado bruscamente, pero no podía hacer nada. O…si?....por supuesto que no dejaría que algo ocurriera. Para nada, me voltee con una mirada seria

Tenia que parar esto de una buena vez, " Ryuichi-san" dije trataba de romper el silencio no era nada bueno estar solo con él y para rematar en silencio…"sucede algo?" me apresure a preguntarle volteándome.

**_Ryuichi's Pov:_**

No creí encontrar un momento propicio todavía, pero ahora había llegado, me apresure, a estar cerca de el…lo atormentaría un buen rato mas…escuche lo que me decía tratando de parecer tranquilo…pero yo sabia que no lo estaba…" Ryuichi-san" me dijo… sucede algo" me pregunto…. "si" le respondí pegándome a su cuerpo que ahora estaba frente a mi, se sonrojo mucho cuando lo mire directamente a los ojos…Diox que se veía lindo nervioso, se vería mas lindo aun mas nervioso?...había que averiguarlo….no?.. "kumagoro dice que eres malo" le dije ahora acercándome a su oído... "no le ha gustado como lo has tratado..." y finalmente me aleje de el sin darle tiempo a que me dijera algo y, me encamine hacia la puerta por donde Noriko había salido

Me pregunto que habrá pensado Tohma al respecto.

**_Tohma's Pov:_**

No...No....no podía estar pasándome esto, POR QUE A MI? ME PREGUNTE MENTALMENTE pero eso ya no importaba, tenia que hallar el modo de salir de este..."extraño" problema....no tenia otra opción....a mi pregunta había obtenido un "si" eso me puso verdaderamente nervioso, de pronto se acerco y me dijo"kumagoro dice que eres malo" y ... AMI QUE ME IMPORTABA LO KE PENSABA SU ESTUPIDO CONEJO AHORA? , EN LO UNICO QUE PENSABA ERA EN SALIR DE ESTA COMO FUERA....SI TENIA QUE SALTAR POR LA VENTANA LO HARIA....claro...si hubiera una .. "no le ha gustado como lo has tratado..."dijo finalmente antes de alejarse e ir a la puerta

, me pregunto que es lo que pensaba hacer?

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

**_Noriko's Pov:_**

Hablaba tranquilamente por teléfono pero me di cuenta de algo...había tardado mas de la cuenta como siempre...tal vez los chicos estarían enfadados, eso pensé y me apresure a despedirme..."si...si....adios" bien, me diriji al salon.....pero al llegar me di cuenta de algo...había dejado la puerta....cerrada al salir?

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

**_Tohma's Pov: "_**

Por que yo maldita sea" … me preguntaba a mi mismo mentalmente mientras corría en torno a la mesa, por que?… pues lo que paso fue que esa cosa llamada"Ryuichi Sakuma" me había acorralado, después de ir hacia la puerta, la cual había cerrado con llave(me pregunto de donde había sacado una ..?) se acerco a mi con esa mirada…que…pues….no dare detalles… se acerco a mi y el resto … ..en resumen me persiguió por todo el salon y..pues aki nos tienen corriendo alrededor de la mesa…el tratando de atraparme y yo…tratando de ke no lo haga… ** TTTTTT**..estaba cansado ya llevabamos haci 20 minutos creo?…que no pensaba en parar?

_**Ryuichi's Pov:**_

Creo que Tohma sabia que jugar "Tu la traes" era divertido..ya que el corría muy rápido….después de ke cerré la puerta..me hacerke…cada vez ke yo me acercaba extrañamente Tohma retrocedia…por que seria?...bueno ahora eso no importaba ya que me divertia mucho noda…cada vez que le decía que lo alcansaria el me respondia no luego yo decía que si luego el decía QUE NO , Y YO SI, Y EL NO…Y ASI SUCESIVAMENTE COMO UNAS 30 VECES ,pero y si lo atrapaba?…no lo creo corria muy rapido ..seria a la primera persona a la que no le ganaria en" tu la traes", pero no

¡KUMAGORO DEBIA AGARRARLO TENIA QUE TENER UN CASTIGO, NADIE SE PORTA MAL CON KUMAGORO SIN QUE RYU-CHAN HICIERA ALGO!!!!

Y asi seria…pense como y halle la solucion ahora tenia que actuar…

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

_**Noriko's pov:**_

me di cuenta de algo…por mas de ke tocaba la puerta nadie me habria, era una puerta bastante gruesa especial para que ningun sonido saliera..pero, acaso los chicos no se habian dado cuenta que faltaba la bella Noriko? Esto si era imperdonable, asi que fui ala recepcion del hotel ,tendrian que tener una llave, ya que tenia un cerrojo afuera.

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

_**Tohma's pov**:_

_Me sentia cansado supongo que Ryuichi tanbien ya que no escuchaba sus pasos….tan fuertes como antes…bueno ya no escuchaba nada...solo escuchaba mi propia respiración, tratando de que el aire llegaran a mis pulmones, …solo esperaba que Noriko llegara….Ryuichi no podia hacerme nada si ella estaba ahí…solo era soportar…"tu puedes Tohma" me decía mentalmente tratando de darme animos a mi mismo aun que luego escuche otra voz "Tohma sabes…creo que corres por que te gusto pero no sabes que sabes te gusto" no queria escuchar asi que corri mas rapido su voz era cercana asi que cerre los ojos tratando de darme cuenta hasta que escuche algo que me saco de de total juicio_

_**Ryuichi's Pov**_

_:"Uy esto si seria difícil que Tohma parara, asi que…lo discuti con Kumagoro en una tranquila platica:"kumagoro quiere que pare a Tohma? " pregunte"si, ya sabes que si das muchas vueltas te puedes volver tonto..Y kumagoro no kiere que Tohma chan se vuelva tonto a Kuma-chan le gusta Tohma así como es noda" me respondió"bien hay que pararlo" dije "si"me respondió "pero creo que hay que discutirlo con Tohma "sugerí a Kumachan "tal vez, pregúntale que quiere?" me sugirió el también asi que le pregunte "Tohma que quieres hacer?"_

_**Tohma's pov**:_

_Que le pasaba escuche toda la estupida conversación de el y su conejo y su pregunta como que que queria hacer "quiero des…can…sar" le dije con voz enfadada y cansada "y dejar de co..rrer y…que me dejes en paz!!!" grite escuche su respuesta"esta bien " me dijo…"solo hay un problema" acoto.."que lo ultimo no lo voy a hacer" esto me lo dijo en un tono de seriedad ya que todo el tiempo hablaba en forma infantil, se me helo la sangre que queria decir con eso?..luego senti algo algo que impulsaba a…el piso?..si, cai…no algo o mejor dicho alguien habia ocacionado mi caida…luego todo se oscurecio…._

_**Ryuichi's Pov**_

_Me canse de perseguirlo hacia buen tiempo que yo estaba sentado en la mesa mirandolo pasar rapidamente, solo que el, en lo unico que pensaba era en escapar de mi…era divertido me pidio que lo dejara en paz…si como no…bien dejaria que descansara y dejaria que dejara de correr pero dejarlo en paz…no "esta bien " le dije…"solo hay un problema….que lo ultimo no lo voy a hacer" después de eso el trato de correr mas rapido no que queria dejar de correr , queria descansar no lo mejor seria pararlo de una buena vez, me pare y pise su gabardina buenao me pare en ella como iva tan rapido supongo que jalo su cuerpo y.. cayo muy fuerte ..eso creo por que cerre los ojos y al abrirlos Tohma estaba inconciente…._

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

_**Noriko's pov:**_

"Esta segura que esta serrada" me pregunto el gerente del hotel que tan amablemente me acompañaba al salon, "si" le respondi "ademas creo que ya estamos muy atrasados para el concierto" acote me sonrio amablemente antes de ofrecerme las llaves "es extraño" acoto "por que?" pregunte "es que solo se puede cerrar por fuera y con llave" respondio, "pero talvez este el cerrojo mal, asi que la dejo , aki tiene" me entrego las llaves…ya habia pasado como dies minutos mas …me desesperaba con facilidad y ellos no sea cordaban? …me dispuse a entrar…y aclarar eso…

_**Tohma's pov**:_

_Auch me dolia la cabeza….no entendia nada…donde estaba?...a Ryuichi…"NO!" grite cuandoo me acorde que sucedia…pero no podia moverme…no PODIA algo me sujetaba las manos…trate de safarme estabaamarrado a ..la mesa?..bueno no entendia nada..hasta que senti a alguien que se acercaba a mi…y se agachaba para decirme algo…."Tohma el amor no se demuestra con palabras…sino…con actos"_

**_Never End?… … …_**

****

**_Pues bien y que les parece?a mi me gustop  pues aka ta mi obra de arte y ya subi otra historia haber si me apoyan es.."no quiero hacerte daño"por fa leanla para hacer mi crosover es necesario que se me conozca..bien pues que pasara….me perdi por examenes la promo y como no tengo computadora….por problemas de salud y estaba "no money"_**

_**Gracias a todas las que no ,me olvidaron**_

**_Deraka: Diox Voy a fingir que no escuche eso…. Me dolió…mira que decirle así U.U_**

**_Pero bien no importa, respecto a tu pregunta...pues digo eso por que yo me sorprendo con facilidad….U – U y Dary me cuida mucho, pues tengo solo 16 añitos :p._**

_**Verdad que te gusta los de Suguru?**_

**_Chica nos conocemos? Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien._**

**_Y también me encanta Yami viva Hisoka y Tsusuki (XD)_**

_**Amai: Com tas ya veras por que espero que te guste.**_

**_Cerdo volador: Te voy a mandar un DIA de estos un correito aver para que lo bajes:P_**

**_Y como ya he leído bastante he averiguado, y hasta e escuchado los CD dramas…_**

**_Te cuento que no es tan Hard yaoi…Xp que equivocazos pero si es yaoi._**


	7. Yaoi?

_**Gracias a todas las que me han acompañado hasta ahora…T-T mi ser muy feliz por ello, este Cáp. Esta dedicado a todas las que no me han abandonado, tratare de subir pronto el 8 creo que acabare en el 9 pero eso esta por verse…todavía…tal vez Ryuichi quiere seguir??Ne??? n-n por mi no hay problema aki me despido .**_

_**Kiam Yukino**_

_**PD: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami (para desgracia mía)**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Por que tu???**_

_**Cap7: Y….A…O…I?????**_

_**Noriko´s Pov:**_

Me dispuse nuevamente a abrir la puerta, me pregunte si tal vez Tohma y Ryu-chan, estarían molestos conmigo, no, no lo creo , en primer lugar por que supongo que uno de ellos cerró la puerta , pero lo mejor era ir con ellos rápido para ensayar.

Doble la perilla, pero… no pude abrir la puerta ….alguien la había cerrado con doble llave???, bueno eso se arreglaba fácil, había otra llave que el encargado me había dado por si esto sucedía …bueno una vuelta mas a la llave y seguro ke me explicarían por ke habían dejado a la pequeña Noriko-chan afuera, seguro tenían una buena explicación ,estaba segura de que ellos me la darían … "jejejeje" me reí pensando en lo ke acababa de pensar…por ke se encerrarían?? Ke acaso estaban haciendo algo yaoi ???

" XDDDDDDDD" me volví a matar de la risa , eso seria imposible

Verdad???

_**Shuirchi´pov:**_

"No! quiero ensayar, no quiero, no quiero, no quieroooooooooo" gritaba al ser llevado nuevamente a la sala de ensayos, nos habíamos quedado hasta tarde, de nuevo, por la grabación del nuevo disco…, con este día ya era el cuarto… ke acaso K-san no entendía ke había cosas mas importantes para mi EN MI VIDA??????? Por ejemplo: DORMIR, LA CAMA, YUKI….SEXO….

Nos quedábamos hasta tan tarde, ke cuando llegaba a casa, Yuki estaba tan dormido ke no se levantaba ni aunque le gritara 734 veces…ya lo había intentado, en estos momentos en lo único ke pensaba era en como escapar…pero mi intento había sido vilmente frustrados por K'-san , creo ke este era el intento 11 del día, así ke me faltaban como unos 3 intentos mas…."

"K-san" murmure siendo llevado como un costal de papas en su hombro " dígame algo…por lo menos grabaran el concierto de Sakuma-san?

" Yes, lo gravaran Shuichi "me respondió, algo me alegro, aunque el intento ke hicimos de escaparnos Sakuma-san y yo para ir a su concierto no funciono, obra de K-san, por lo menos me daba la ilusión de poder tenerlo gravado en una cinta de video… n-n

_**Ryuichi's Pov:**_

Tohma habia dicho algo que me hizo pensar…

Tenia ke admitir ke talvez, solo por un poco, me estaba pasando de la raya, haber…había ke analizarlo bien.

Tohma Seguchi, era el presidente de NG respetado admirado …todo lo ke una persona quisiera ser, estaba casado, su esposa era Mika Seguchi, una mujer ke daba miedo aunque muy hermosa, El era rico, millonario en si, Uno de los mas grandes artistas , y un genio en el teclado, Un hombre que aunque tenia mas de 2 empleos, se las arreglaba para que todo saliera en orden…ahora que lo pensaba, estaba atacando a un hombre :

**1º casado**

**2º admirado por millones de personas**

**3º respetado por toda la sociedad**

**4º un artista….**

Pero la pregunta que en verdad me hizo reflexionar acerca de mis actos fue una….

¿ Acaso alguna vez en mi vida, cuando me gustaba una persona y la estaba persiguiendo…..

ME HABIA IMPORTADO ALGO DE LO QUE ACABABA DE PENSAR?

La respuesta era clara… pero nunca me había detenido a analizarla….

La respuesta simple y llanamente era NO …

Pero una duda surgió a mí, para reflexionar acerca de mi propia reflexión

REALMENTE ME IMPORTABA .JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO LO KE ACABABA DE PENSAR CUANDO LA PASABA MUY BIEN ???

Verdaderamente NO..

Así ke deje de pensar en mi reflexión, y comencé de nuevo a hacer lo ke había dejado de hacer…

"NOO OO OO OO OO OOO OOOO OO OO" grito Tohma cuando ahora el tenia "toda mi atención", la atención de mis manos, mis ojos, mi…lengua…

_**Noriko´s Pov:**_

Casi podía jurar ke se escuchaban gritos… pero de quién y para ke??? Y casi también podía jurar ke salían de la sala de ensayos …pero era imposible esa puerta no permitía pasar ruido alguno…esa sala era especial, ósea que era para los ensayos , para ke ni un solo sonido pueda entrar o salir, la única manera ke se pudiese oír algo , seria de dos maneras , Estarías con un parlante muy poderoso…o te estaban haciendo algo muy malo…"XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" yo y mis pensamientos de nuevo… ke locura, ke???? Estarían haciéndole algo sadistico a alguien???…pero si salía de la sala, "XDDDDDDD" me volví a reír, estaría Ryuichi acosando a Tohma y haciéndole cosas sadisticas???????

"XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD"

Bueno lo mejor era ke me apartase de esos pensamientos, y ke de una buena vez comencemos a ensayar, me dispuse a abrir la puerta pero….

_**Tohma's Pov:**_

"DEJAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grite moviéndome lo mas ke podía para alejarlo de mi, claro ke no podía ir muy lejos… con las ataduras de mis manos, eso era casi imposible pero por lo menos hacia el intento T-T …"Ryuichi-san no sabes lo ke haces!!!!" grite tratando de ke entendiera de que lo que hacia no era bueno…menos para mi…TTTTTT . De pronto sentí como dejaba de acariciar mi pecho como lo había estado haciendo desde hacia poco, bajando poco a poco hasta mi ombligo. "el amor no se demuestra con palabras sino con actos" eso había sido lo ultimo ke había escuchado de su boca , no había hablado mas ..Eso me asustaba…ke quería decir con "con actos" o sea ke iba a hacer, de ke hablaba?? Yo conocía a casi todas sus ex parejas..Y sabia ke si no decía nada y se quedaba callado es ke algo iba a hacer…TTToTTT .por ke yo?????Ke no podía agarrarse con otro??

Sabia ke Shindou san le gustaba y por ke no lo molestaba a el????Por ke yo???

"Ryuichi san…piense en lo ke hace..Ah…" dije antes de sentir como su mano estaba bajando mas allá de mi ombligo.

Se paro en seco eso me alegro por un breve instante, se puso a pensar, eso creí….

Me miraba de vez en cuando como analizando algo, creo ke enumero 4 cosas con los dedos…y después me mira un breve instante…

Parecía ke ya habia acabado, ke todo habia finalizado, ke habia entrado en razón , se disculparía y no recordaríamos esto para mañana, pero la realidad, la vida en si es demasiado, es ta a a a a a a a a a n cruel…que…

"NOOOOOOOO::::!!!!:" grite cuando me encontré debajo de el…nuevamente con su lengua atacando mi cuello y sus manos….en todo mi cuerpo "Bastaaaaaaaaa::::::::!!!!:"

_**Noriko´s Pov:**_

Pues la cerradura sonó dándome a entender que habia logrado abrir la puerta, me dispuse a entrar cuando escuche algo:

" Noriko –Ukai-San????" pregunto una chica , de unos15 años, "si" respondí amablemente,

Pero luego ambas oímos algo muy raro

:" RUICHI NO!!!!!"

**O.O** ESO SI SALIAN DE LA SALA….O DIOS MIO…LOS GRITOS…SI SALIAN DE LA SALA?? **O-O**

Y SI SALIAN DE LA SALA ESO KERIA DECIR KE…TOHMA ESTABA GRITANDO!!!!???,

POR KE ERA SU VOZ,

"jejejeje **..u**" sonreí nerviosamente a tiempo de cerrar otra vez, la puerta... solo la habia abierto un poco .

Gracias a dios , así que era imposible que ella hubiera visto algo, ya ke ni yo vi nada…

"puedo ayudarte en algo??" pregunte rápido para, dejar de pensar en lo que creo que estaba pensando …o dios mío…me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

"Es en verdad usted???" me pregunto parecía que la chica no era tan… bueno, digamos que no pensaba como yo lo hacia, todavía era inocente, "claro yo soy la pequeña Noriko-chan n-n!!!" dije animándome, quizá lo que yo oí no era lo que me imaginaba …si seguro …eso era, yo estaba pensando mal.

"genial!!!, disculpe podría darme su autógrafo???" sonreí, me encantaba cuando me pedían eso, Tohma siempre decía que los fans hacen grandes a los artistas, y que un artista debía ser ejemplo para la sociedad…y la juventud….esperaba que sea lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo allá adentro …Tohma y Ryuichi lo recordaran "claro como te llamas???" pregunte tratando de no pensar en lo que ya varias veces ..Habia aparecido en mi mente…OH DIOX.

_**Ryuichi's Pov:**_

Tohma gritaba demasiado, me estaba molestando… pero a la vez me gustaba sentir su voz cuando una de mis manos rozaba alguna parte sensible nn de su cuerpo, esto era divertido, pero ya me habia cansado …

Me acerque a su oído pegándome lo más que podía a su cuerpo…

"Tohma?...ya tuviste …suficiente …calentamiento?"

Me miro con mucho miedo, se habia quedado mudo, se veía tan Kawai… que creo, que no pude detenerme, y pues mi mano bajo a una zona muy sensible para el…ya que grito con todas sus fuerzas.

_**Tohma's Pov:**_

"RYUICHI NO!!!!!!!"

Mi…yo…yo….no…poder…pensar….nada…mi…..hay**…. _-- _**

_**Noriko´s Pov:**_

"Espero verte en el concierto!!!!" Dije al despedirme de la joven….cuando ya se habia marchado,…tenia que saber que estaban haciendo allí!!!, por que Tohma gritaría!!!???

Yo no entendía nada, un momento…me detuve a pensar antes de entrar, que pasaba si yo entraba cuando ellos XXX…estaban haciendo XXX y no querían que los molestara cuando hacían XXX, …aunque, si lo podía esperar de Ryuichi pero jamás lo pensé de Tohma….

Pero un momento…el que gritaba no era Tohma????.O sea…

Estaba siendo testigo oyente, de una…..v …i...o…l…a...c...i...o…n??????? **OO **

No…o sea que el pobre Tohma, estaba siendo **vio…**

.no no lo creía….algo debía estar pasando, mi lógica estaba fallando, si eso era , mi mente se habia pervertido mucho en solo un día ,si ,entraría y eso seria lo único que haría para entender lo que estaba pasando…

Tome aire, trague saliva….me dispuse a entrar…

_**Ryuichi's Pov:**_

Tohma estaba totalmente asustado después de que aleje mi mano, de ese lugar, se veia tan débil, y lindo, que…me acerque a su ostro mirándolo fijamente

"Tohma, ya sufriste tu castigo bastante no???" dije rozando mis labios con los suyos…

"lo siento Tohma"…lo bese suavemente para que entendiera…yo no quería que el estuviera asustado…al alejar mis labios de los suyos, este me miro como…si estuviese aun asustado, pero también como enojado…"Tohma…sabes, me gustas…demasiado…y no se como explicártelo… yo se que te gusto…así que es mejor si aceptamos esto y dejamos que esto surja como quiera ….si?" sonrei,me miraba mas tranquilo, me gustaba ,lo bese, sus labios eran tan suaves, solo sentía su respiración con la mía…, sin darme cuenta yo mismo deshice sus ataduras…pero…el no se movió…seria…que…

Seria que, le estaba comenzando a gustar esto????? n-n me alegre por ello..Ya que al fin tendría a Tohma conmigo ….

_**Tohma's Pov:**_

Quiero…quiero…me quiero ir T-T.!!!!, me sentía angustiado … que iba a hacer ahora??? Por que Noriko no aparecía??? Por que de todas las personas cercanas a mi ..Ryuichi tenia que ser quien me estuviera acosando???…Por que no Eiri??? **TTTTTT.**

Bien ya no importaba, en si, lo peor ya había pasado, eso creía, por que no pude pensar en nada en ese momento… bueno se sentía bien…NO ¡ QUE Acababa de pensar no no se sentía bien…creo…no lo recordaba… no quería recordarlo…me sentía asustado de mis propios pensamientos…YO LE TENIA QUE SER FIEL A **MI **EIRI !!!! Pasara lo que pasara.

Pero en ese momento escuche la voz de Ryuichi no lo mire, tenia miedo de lo que diría.

"Tohma, ya sufriste tu castigo bastante no? …lo siento Tohma"…

Lo mire sorprendido, me pidió disculpas, tal vez esto acabaría luego sentí sus labios que habían estado cerca de los míos, se alejo un poco, que quería??? "Tohma…sabes, me gustas…demasiado…y no se como explicártelo… yo se que te gusto…así que es mejor si aceptamos esto y dejamos que esto surja como quiera ….si?" , me sonrió, para luego sentir como me volvía a besar, esta vez era diferente…Ryuichi actuaba diferente…como…como Eiri….tiernamente, con su beso lo recordé a el…..a MI Eiri….mi tierno Eiri .

Sentía como podía mover mis manos…pero no me hice a un lado, acaso

…me….gustaba…esto?

_**Noriko´s Pov:**_

Abrí la puerta de una buena vez!!

Me quede estática por lo que estaba viendo.

Por que no le hice caso a mi sexto sentido???, aunque cierta parte de mi se sentía muy bien ..y créanme MUY BIEN nn

una parte no.

Por que yo..

Estaba viendo algo……y…a…o…i..??

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

YA SE VIENE EL **L.E.M.O.N** …o no??? Noriko, querrá pervertirse mas??. Shuichi conseguirá lo ke quiere??? Ryuichi también??? Disipen sus dudas en el siguiente episodio: " **Primeros Auxilios??"**

**_ATENCION DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA MI NUEVO FIC, "_BYE BYE KUMAGORO_":_**

_**O como decirle adiós a tu mejor amigo, que pasaría si este tierno y querido peluche desaparece?? Pero por culpa de alguien que Ryuichi aprecia mucho…????**_

"XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" me estuve matando yo misma de la risa escribiendo esto, bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mi .

Hubiera preferido, que Tohma se hubiese dado cuenta de que le gustaba Ryuichi de una forma mas cómica, y hubiera querido ser mas especifica en lo de la **_"zona sensible" es que mi tener miedo de usar alunas palabras --U espero que entiendan_**.

Lo siento por no poder escribir mas rápido pero es que tengo clases o sea prefacultativos para la U , y no tener tiempo para nada ..

**Tohru y Kumagoro: Gracias espero que Kumagoro y tu sean felices por esto….y denme ánimos ke ya se viene el L E M O N n-n , si es que no pasa nada antes XD**

**Por ke Tohru??? Es por okane o estoy mal??? Mi amar este manga n- n**

**Pau: Aka ta que te pareció interesante ne??? A mí me gusto, pero aun no poder hacer nada mas especifico. En parte por que es cómico, XD. Haber depende de ustedes si hago lemon o no.**

**Cerdo Volador :Gracias, espero que te guste lo que escribí n-n **

**Kiara zero:gratcie lo amas entonces menos ke yo, soy tan fanática ke tengo sus sombreritos y su gabardina non, gracias por seguir conmigo **

**Dary!!!! Mira aca toy y tu cuando actualizas que me estoy volviendo loca sin leer nada tuyo **

**Amai-san ke tal ahora? Espero que le guste n-n**

**Úriko Chica y tú?? Que paso con tu Fic mira que yo ya subí ,estaba gracioso, se que tienes que estudiar pero esto también es importante n-n**

_**Kiam Yukino**_


	8. Primeros auxilios ?

_**Aki yo denuevo pues bien creo ke esto va a ser mas complicado de lo ke mesperava…. Ya ke….a mi cabeza vinieron muuuuchas ideas …muy …raras? O.O pues ke disfruten n . n **_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Por que tu?**_

**_Cap7: "Primeros auxilios?"_**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Shuichi'Pov:**_

"Yuki! Ya llegue a casa!" dije al momento de adentrarme en la habitación.

Lo había conseguido, aunque no se como, supongo que fue el hecho de que me escape por la alcantarilla y nadie se animo a seguirme "jajajajaja! Soy un genio" dije, sabiendo ke obviamente lo era **n.n** , para seguidamente acercarme al estudio de Yuki para, a su vez, ir a verlo.

**n-n** estaba extrañándolo tanto **T-T .**

Pero en ese momento paso algo, sentí como de pronto me venia ganas de… estornudar, alguien estaría hablando mal de mi?.

Por ke eso decía Maiko cuando alguien estornudaba sin ningún motivo.

Pero quien?...pero a mi nadie me odiaba…por que yo no hacia nada lo único ke hacia era ser un genio XD….

Pero ahora eso no importaba, yo ahora estaba en casa con MI Yuki **n-n**

Me acerque a el, despacio, para abrazarlo por detrás, pero mi intento no funciono…ya que antes, de que ni siquiera me pude acercar 1 metro .Escuche su voz.

"Largo" fue lo único que escuche de sus labios antes de que me mirara seriamente "Por que?" pregunte algo histérico, con lo que me había costado escaparme, ahora el no quería estar cerca mío?

"Tu que Crees? " me pregunto tranquilamente, con su sonrisa irónica…

"ah?" Yo no entendía nada "no se" respondí, pero luego el se levanto y caminó hacia mi, cerré los ojos esperando un beso.

Pero solo sentí como su mano me empujaba para que saliera del estudio "es que no quieres ni verme?" pregunte con los ojos apunto de llorar de tristeza, por que Yuki era tan malo conmigo hoy? **T.T** .

Luego mi duda se aclaro con su explicación…creo que era lo mas lógico .

"Por que apestas a Rayos…que no te has dado cuenta?". Sonreí, al momento en que también gotitas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Yuki., claro supongo que una alcantarilla no te deja con un olor a "flores del campo" , bueno me aleje de Yuki para ir a la ducha, supongo que eso era lo primero…pero algo se me vino a la mente…

"Yuki" dije con cierta sonrisa en mis labios "si me baño….podríamos hacer algunas… "cositas?"" lo único que recibí como respuesta, fue de nuevo un frió y cruel

"largo"

Un Momento…Ke no íbamos nada de nada? Ya me estaba cansando, aunque aun tenia un AS bajo la manga… y esperaba que funcionara

"Ja ja….jajá jajá………"(léase risa degenerada **nOn** ).

_**Tohma's Pov:**_

No sabia que hacer , lo único que sentía era sus labios y su lengua moviéndose en mi boca, y yo…creo que lo …

d…i..s..f..r..u..t..a..b..a?...

No, claro que no, espero que no… quizás, quizás solo me deje llevar por el parecido en ese momento, …con Eiri…tal vez…si …eso era…espero….

Pero …en ese momento escuche, que alguien abría la puerta…no lo entendí… mi mente estaba muy ocupada en ese momento… : )…bueno…pues….lo disfru…

UN MOMENTO ABRIAN LA PUERTA!

EMPUJAR A RYUICHI LEJOS DE MI! . eso fue lo que pense, y lo ke mis manos hicieron…

Esto no podía estar pasándome…por que yo? **T.T **

En serio, por que se había que tenido que agarrar conmigo?

Ke acaso el idiota de Shindou? no se tenia que escapar con el para venir al concierto, seguro que el lo estaría pasando genial con Mi Eiri **T.T **

Maldito Niño, aparte de Suertudo T.T, aunque …pensándolo bien…yo no estaba…con alguien que no valiera la pena, era un cantante…pues muy…pues…haber…analizándolo:

Era uno de los hombres más deseados tanto por mujeres como por hombres, era un tipo con un físico envidiable, talento innato , una voz bastante cotizada ….y… ademas….una cara demasiado… sexy?

Por el amor de Diox que estaba pensando? A mí no me gustaba Ryuichi…o

…si?

Decidi algo…

_Dejaría de hablar conmigo mismo mentalmente…esto era peligroso… cierta parte de mi no quería estar cerca de el…pero la otra….si… y si esas dos partes mías se peleaban…adivinen quien ganaría?...creo que ya saben quien por eso… era mejor dejar de tener estos dilemas mentales…_

**Me hacían mucho mal….sobretodo a mi umbría T.T**

_**Noriko´s Pov:**_

Me quede sin decir nada… pues me había impresionado… no se si en el sentido malo…o en el bueno .. "ah…yo…interrumpo… algo?" pregunte cuando Ryuichi y Tohma …pues …estaban empezando algo XXX? Así me lo Suponía.

Ke mala ke era los había interrumpido…

Ya que en el momento en que entre…todo había acabado ya que ahora Ryuichi estaba siendo empujado por Tohma …supongo que para alejarlo de el.

No espere respuesta, pero lo mas raro fue que Ryuichi se aproximo a mi de el modo mas infantil y explicó algo que "parecía" lógico…aunque no tanto…pero pensándolo bien, si era idea de Ryuichi…se podía esperar esto.

"Noriko-chan Hola noda **n.n" **se acerco a mi para mostrarme un folletito muy pequeño… que decía: Primeros auxilios Cruz Roja. "Tu también quieres ayudar a Ryu-chan para que entre a la Cruz Roja noda?" preguntó mirándome muy tiernamente…"Cruz roja?" ke tenia ke ver eso con la escenita yaoi que había visto…. "ah…no" le dije tratando de entender ¿Qué había pasado aki? … "por que Noriko-chan no quiere ayudar a Ryu-chan?. Nadie quiere ayudar a Ryu-chan…tuve que obligar a Tohma…aunque.nos divertimos NODA!... verdad Tohma? **n.n**" ahora miraba a Tohma que…estaba muy callado sentado en el piso…sin decir ni una palabra o hacer algo…solo mirándome… como asustado?… "mmm" fue el unico sonido que escuche de el…"Tohma estas bien?" pregunte, ya que era anormal hallarlo asi, "que te… "obligo" a hacer Ryuichi?" pregunte, pero el que me respondio fue el mismo Ryuichi….por que actuaria asi Tohma?. Por que parecía asustado?.

Que le hizo Ryuichi..?...o …

Que no le hizo? **O.O**?

_**Ryuichi's Pov:**_

Sentí como apoyaba sus manos en mi pecho rápidamente… jejeje…esto era genial Ahora Tohma ya no estaba dudando… pero no era eso… Noriko había interrumpido justo cuando iba a….

**Maldita sea Arruinaron mi momento,** pero ahora había que hacer algo para que Noriko no se diera cuenta de lo que estábamos empezando, iba a ser difícil…pero mi bella mascaras funcionaria, siempre lo hacia, empecé mostrándole un folleto de primeros auxilios, lo estaba guardando para un momento como este, claro siendo YO, tenia que estar bien preparado.

Así que puse mi angelical carita de "RYU-CHAN" …esta vez había dejado de ser Ryuichi Sakuma… por el momento, explique a Noriko que obligue a Tohma para que me "Ayudara" jejejejeje si como no? **n o n**

…"Tohma estas bien?... que te obligo a hacer Ryuichi?" Noriko no se podia enterar menos por la boca de Tohma asi que me acerque, comence a dar la "supuesta" explicación …jejejeje esto iba a ser divertido.

" Le pedi a Tohma que me ayudara …Kumagoro y yo sabemos casi todo ….pero nos faltaba algo, que aprender" dije mirando a Noriko… "es que Kumagoro y yo queremos ser parte de la Cruz Roja, pero hay que pasar un examen"

" Y…pues…que les faltaba?" pregunto con una cara de… extrañez.." eh pues…como se llamaba…a si! Respiración artificial, boca a boca **n.n**" me miro algo rara…luego miro a Tohma, parecía enojado…me pregunto por que? Bueno no sabia por que…."verdad Tohma?" pregunte, para ver como su cara se ponía muy muuuuuy extraña, y se paraba poco a poco.

Me pregunto que haría ahora?

_**Tohma's Pov:**_

Estaba escuchando la "tierna" conversación entre Noriko y esa degenerada-pervertida-acosadora-y endemoniadamente sexy, cosa

Había que admitirlo ya de una buena vez

SI, ME HABIA GUSTADO ESE BESO….

Aunque…ni yo entendía por que… pero lo mas doloroso, era que había engañado con el pensamiento a mi Eiri y…solo un poquito en acto **TT-TT** maldita sea.aunque eso fue culpa de el.

Escuchaba su conversación pero me enoje por lo que dijo….Era tan , tan, pero tan… hipócrita! Sabia que era así pero jamás me había imaginado esto de el, engañando a una amiga…aunque prefería esto a que le dijera lo que en verdad había ocurrido, por mi, jamás se enteraría…pero no podia mentirle…"mmm" fue lo unico que dije pero me di cuenta de que…no…podia hablar?.

Que estaba pasándome? Me levante de una buena vez…me había quedado

afonico?

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Shuichi'Pov:**_

Estaba en la ducha… bueno acabando, Salí…ya ni me importaba lo que había dicho Yuki de "largo" seguro que ahora , si que quería hacer algunas "cositas" ya que eran varios días que no hacíamos nada de nada, "Yuki!" grite al salir del baño , para luego adentrarme al estudio.

"Ya te dije que te fueras" su mirada era seria, pero no me importo, me acerque para sonreírle "que te pasa, por que tan feliz?" pregunto al verme …Tan feliz, "pues que hoy si va a pasar algo" le dije acercándome mas a el.

"Quien dice?" ahora el se levantaba, "lo digo yo, quien te quiere mucho" le respondí abrazándolo dulcemente, como solo yo se hacerlo **n . n**, "a si?" me pregunto, "si " respondí, para que luego sentir como el también me abrazaba….o asi lo pensé, por que luego sentí como me agarraba de la camiseta y me obligaba a soltarlo, **T.T** por que la vida era tan injusta conmigo?

"dije largo antes y no pienso repetirlo, asi que vete"…

"que es que no quieres hacer nada de nada?" me enoje y le encare eso.

"…contigo?…no" se estaba burlando de mi o que, se dio la vuelta .

"Yuki! Me escape por ti, me metí a un lugar asqueroso por ti y ahora me haces esto?" no podia creerlo, que acaso no tenia un poquito de corazón?

"Lo que pasa es que tu estas enojado por que estoy muy ocupado y por que no tengo tiempo para nada?"pregunte, al pensar mejor el por que estaría enojado.

"mmmm…yo no he dicho nada de eso, eres tu el que lo dijo.…" no me miro…seguro era eso, asi que me apresure a estar cerca de él,

"Yuki?...me abrazas?" esta vez hundí mi cabeza en su espalda…

Lo solté, y luego el se volteo y me beso…. **n-n mi era muy felissss n o n.**

Ahora Yuki me abrazaba, supongo que hoy si pasaría lo que no pasaba desde hace 4 días…

" Enserio… quieres esto?" me pregunto besando mi cuello….

"..s..i…" dije tratando de entender lo que decia, ya que solo prestaba atención a sus besos…esto era genial! Seguro que hoy si …

**HARIAMOS COSITAS** **n . n !**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Noriko´s Pov:**_

Me quede extrañada, por la explicación, pues… no sonaba muy coherente pero como había pensado antes… viniendo de Ryuichi, Créanme esto podía ser lo mas común del mundo…

Pero, creo que parecía que todo encajaba…el grito de Tohma era para que Ryuichi no lo utilizara como conejillo de indias, XDD, pobre…lo beso…

Pero por que se encerrarían…y por que Tohma estaba en el piso?

"he Ryu-chan …dime algo"…"we?" su cara era tan….inocente… que me asustaba, "por que cerraste la puerta?"…me miro y solo sonrió…

"Pues Tohma Corría y corría y corría!..por ke no quería ayudar a Ryu-chan **T-T**..así que tuve ke cerrar la puerta y también lo tuve que amarrar.."

"Amarrar?" pobre Tohma…pero … y con ke lo hizo? "con que lo amarraste?"

"Ah! se me olvidaba" dijo al momento de buscar algo en el piso… " Tohma Noriko-chan **nn** " y me extendió… un cable?…..

"que..que es esto?" pregunte

"Es el cable de tu Teclado no encontré nada mas para amarrarlo n.n"

Pobre Tohma lo compadecia, pero era raro Ryuichi nunca se habia tomado tantas confianzas con el….pero estaba muy raro...por que…no decía nada, solo nos miraba… parecía analizar algo…pero luego… nos miro nuevamente, para apuntarse a si mismo… y hacer señas tranquilamente…aunque algo raras.

"Tohma pasa algo?" Asintió en respuesta , para luego hacer unas mímicas muy raras con sus manos, apuntándose al cuello, para que lo haría? y por que no hablaba?.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

_**Mika´s Pov**_

Algo andaba mal… no sabia que, pero… estaba segura de ello, mi sexto sentido nunca fallaba… sobre todo en asuntos importantes, o sea MI ESPOSO.

Sí, estaba segura ahora, a Tohma le pasaba algo, e iba a averiguarlo en este mismo instante, lo llamaría o haría algo. Había llegado a casa de mi padre hacia 3 días, el estaba enfermo, y Tatsuha…pues no le hacia mucho bien recibir reclamos acerca de su conducta impropia,… vine a ver como estaba, por suerte se puso mejor, si esto seguía así, regresaría a casa esta noche… o mejor iría a vigilar a Tohma esta noche a su concierto **_-_._-_** Sí, eso haría…

Me sentía algo rara como si… como si… Tohma estaría mal? Que sucedía, no importaba, me enteraría en este mismo instante…no aguantaba mas, sí,

" EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO IRE A OSAKA! "

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

**_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o._**

**OKANE GA NAI VOL. Cuatro YA SE VIENEEEEE n.n mi ser muy muy muy muyy feliz TTT.TTT 9 de marzo!**

**Me encanto….pobre Noriko .­ . como una chica dijo ami tambien me gustaria haberlo visto…XDDD Ryuichi y Tohma en acción...pero kien no!**

**Pues muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores …**

**Cerdo Volador: gracias por seguir aki conmigo…ke tal ne ¿? Ami me gusta esto y a ti ….Chica el 4 se viene ).de marzo!bienvenido sea Okane!**

**Uriko No Da: Gracias ..si tu lo leiste primero n.n no te pierdas y dale con tu Fic nn**

**KaNiZa: Muchisimas gracias ¡!1 kreeme esto es importante para mi n.n**

**Kirara-Zero: Mejor no digo nada por ke creo ke me ganaste n.n aunke todo puede ser n.n….mi sigue amando a Tohma en todo caso me alegra ver ke no soy la unica n.n**

**Luna-wood: Oye tres Reviews pues gracias espero el tuya en este capitulo….todo comentarioa sea buenoi o malo lo acepto n.n gracias por el apoyo mi lo necesita T.T**

**Dary Kyana: ya ta n.n y…lo ke dices de ke "yo " kisiera ser ryuichi….ya kisiera jajajajaja XD**

**Dentro de un tiempito mi otro Fic, Ja ne Cuidense….**


	9. Escenas de accion!

**Aki toy chicas gomen por la demora...problemas con F.F.**

**n.nUUUU pues bien aki lo que sigue...me da RISA POBRE Mika nn...felices de kienes la odien XDDDDD**

**Todos los personajes son de Maki Murakami **

**Ryuichi's Pov**

Bueno en este momento, me sentía...bien? ...pues si...no...muy Bien n.n ...tenía por que estarlo ...Había besado a Tohma! Si y sinceramente... Si no hubiera llegado Noriko...kien sabe que hubiera pasado n.n eso me animaba...si...eso keria decir, Si eso keria decir que.. TENIA UNA ESPERANZA! Si eso era cierto ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar la postunidad correcta y Ya!... si, eso era posible pero tenia que hallar la forma de que Noriko no nos interrumpiera de nuevo...pero como?...ya se me ocurriría algo... siempre lo hacia así que...

Pero el problema estaba en como...Como hacer Ke Tohma lo admitiera?

Si, eso seria difícil... conocía a Tohma desde hace mucho , conocía su carácter... eso no iba a ser fácil... pero no iba a dejar que se fuera... aunque tampoco keria que sucediera algo entre nosotros por la fuerza... keria que ese algo el también lo deseara!... pero bueno kien no desea a Ryuichi Sakuma?...tal vez el...?

No lo creía... lo único que se me ocurrió fue seguir cantando como lo hacia hasta ahora... estábamos atrasados... ya eran las cuatro de la tarde... y sinceramente debíamos ensayar mas... Noriko me había sermoneado por como Tohma estaba totalmente afónico...

"Kumagoro no keria hacerle daño a Tohma" dije del modo mas infantil que pude...pero pensaba" no keria daño...keria hacer cosas que le hicieran sentir bien..." n-n...ahora, que pensaría Tohma?...de vez en cuando me quedaba mirándolo y creo que se daba cuenta ya que se estremecía o hacia acordes algo raros...

Me pregunto en que pensaba?

**Tohma´s Pov:**

Ese tipo me miraba... yo lo sentía... y... y...no megustaba...NADA! ... KE ACASO NORIKO NO LO PERCIBIA!... bueno...no es que no querría que lo supiese..pero esto me estaba incomodando, un poco,demasiado...mucho!

Me preguntaba por que a veces me miraba así tan tan tan de esa forma...degenerada?' bueno esa era mi impresión...creo que estaba exagerando...pues...NO, debería concentrarme en el teclado, pero con "ese" me sentía verdaderamente mal... esperaba que esta sensación no se quedara como un trauma emocional profundo... por que sinceramente ya me estaba sintiendo extraño...el hecho de que te miren mucho, creo que afectaba... y creo que también el hecho de que te acosen... pero ahora debía despejar de mi mente (otra vez) ese asunto...

**Mika´s Pov...**

" Sabes kien soy?" pregunte al idiota del aeropuerto, "p..p...pero comprenda todos han sido afectados por esta tormenta... así que no es posible ir asta Osaka." decía el idiota viendo el odio en mis ojos... si estaba nervioso obvio , los ojos de los Uesugui teníamos ese don... pero por que aquel idiota tenia el valor de darme una orden! "mire no estoy pidiendo que los vuelos se reanuden, ...lo ordeno" le dije soltándolo del cuello , me miro ahora con pánico... "veré que puedo hacer "... esta vez ese tarado se iba...

Malditasea! Que acaso el mundo complotaba contra mi! en este entupido aeropuerto por esta entupida tormenta , este entupido día, ese esupido idiota de guardia de aeropuerto!

Que no comprendían que mi esposo Mío estaba en este momento solo... y tenían la oportunidad todas las mujeres de Osaka para estar con el ?

Volví a ver a ese idiota y le volví a preguntar algo… "sabes quien soy?"

"Señorita... no...No se quien es usted...pero"..."señora" dije corrigiéndolo..."Mi Nombre es Mika Seguchi"...en ese momento solté al tarado ese...se quedo mirándome otra vez... y creo que todos reconocieron el apellido de mi esposo...ya que un montón de fans entupidas empezaron a gritar pensando que Mi esposo estaba aki...

Un momento, mi sexto sentido me dijo algo... Tohma estaba... nervioso?...por que?... ahora lo decidí….

No iba a esperar ni un minuto más, cuando vi al tipo ese, dije algo que creo que tendría el asunto arreglado de una vez por todas….." deseo un avión privado a Osaka….. ahora!"

_**Noriko's pov:**_

Kuma kun y Tohma estaban raros, no entendía por que Thoma estaba tan nervioso... , lo único que había ocurrido era que kuma kun lo había obligado a ayudarlo no? ...bueno había sido algo extraño para Tohma...el conocía a Kuma kun...así que era extraño para mi la extrañeza de Tohma...pero por que Ryu-chan se la pasaba mirando a Tohma, que acaso el no entendía que esto era algo incomodo para el...creo que podría equivocarme...pero...acaso Ryu-chan...quería incomodar a Tohma, esto me parecía raro, creo que algo estaba mal... y lo he decidido ...VOY A INVESTIGAR KE SUCEDE AKI!

**K´Pov**

Que creía Shuichi? que se puede escapar así de mi tan fácil, no, lo primero que haría al atraparlo seria era agarrarlo del cuello a torcerle las piernas a agarrarlo con una llave inglesa…y…un momento quizás solo jugaría al tiro al blanco con el.

Pero para eso necesitaría una buena emboscada…si, pero no tenia en si por que apresurarme, ya que el súper fabuloso y magnifico K' siempre sabe que hacer Jajá jajá, además conociendo la mente de Shuichi solo había un lugar en el que podría estar. Por algo soy el súper genial y fabuloso Manager K'! XDDDD …ese era cualquier sitio donde estuviera Yuki Eiri XD es que era tan fácil de saber XDDD es por lo único que se falta…Yuki Eiri! Pero que acaso no era obvio? . Pero ese no era el punto, lo que debía hacer era en este momento llegar a casa de ese tipo, entraría de alguna manera, y le haría comprender a Shuichi de la manera mas "Cariñosa" posible, que si tu magnifico manager te ordena algo…lo haces…o…lo haces XDDD. Además que creía Shuichi? Que ese disco se iba a gravar por si solo?.

Estacione mi auto en la entrada del departamento…no faltaba mucho…al llegar a la puerta mire la cerradura, era una de esas que solo abren con código… bueno arreglaría ese asunto, saque algo del auto para ayudarme … un silenciador, la acople rápidamente a mi mágnum para luego apuntar al cerrojo, se escucho un ruido no muy fuerte, luego de guardar mi Beautifull mágnum entre al ascensor, al llegar donde quería llegar "OH, I AM excellent and wonderful manager XDDDD" me dije silenciosamente, por que claro, lo era XDD.

Me quede allí en la puerta preguntándome cual seria el mejor modo de sorprender a Shuichi esto era algo que debía pensar bien , tenia que hacerle entender al fin que ya no soportaría mas atrasos en la grabación, si lo que Shuichi necesitaba era un buen escarmiento… Peor cual seria el mejor? Mi mente genial y maquiavélica decía algo …y lo haría? Pues…si ..Lo haría JAJAJAJAJAJAA…. (Léase cara de desquiciado)

**Ryuichi's Pov**

Noriko ponía una cara extraña…en que estaría pensando, habíamos acabado de ensayar, se suponía que todo ya estaba listo, así que a eso de las seis nos dirigimos al lugar del concierto. El lugar no era muy alejado, pero en el trayecto en la limousine trate de dedicarle a Tohma toda mi atención, claro, creo que el se había dado cuenta ya que se estremecía cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero me percate de algo…Noriko…se había dado cuenta de algo… era el comportamiento de Tohma y el mío…pero…ES KE YO NO PODIA EVITARLO! Era imposible no molestar a Tohma era tan pero taaaan lindo cuando se sonrojaba Kya! Daba ganas de abrazarlo, mimarlo….y de otras cosas XDDD.

No podía hacer nada frente a ese problemita TTTT, Era el momento en que Tohma cambiara de Actitud, pero….**el nunca…. se ponía así de nervioso…. frente a nada**…. Pensé en eso un largo tiempo **.. … **

**Tal vez…. Tal vez… **lo que pasaba era que… en serio le gustaba a Tohma solo que el ahora lo sabia…pero no querría reconocerlo?. O..O ….O OSEA KE ME AMA, SOLO KE TIENE MIEDO DE DECIRMELO?... .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. … .. . .. .. .. …. … .. he pues…he…he… SIIIIIIIIIII!"! eso era el me amaba! Pero, ahora tenia que hacérselo saber, buen no es que el no lo supiera…lo sabia solo que no sabia que lo sabia n.n, o no querría reconocerlo!.

Tenia que habla con el…claro…a solas…pero ….y Noriko, se había dado cuenta eso lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada… me tendría que deshacer de ella de algún modo… aun tenia un As bajo la manga y esperaría el momento adecuado.

Bajábamos de la limousine Noriko fue la primera, así que me quede con Tohma unos segundos solo, los suficientes para decirle algo…. "Me encargare de que estemos a solas un buen tiempo... Tohma"

**Noriko's Pov: **

Ryuichi miraba a Thoma, y Tohma parecía esquivar esa mirada…estaba…son….son…sonrojado? O.o esto ya había llegado bastante lejos… o eso parecía, creo que lo entendía, y creo que alguien había descubierto que yo ya lo sabia, ahora Ryuichi me miraba con cara de que "se que lo sabes… pero no te metas" ..uuu sinceramente talvez tendría la opción de ser yo la que abortase eso de querer saber lo que ocurría.

Parecía que Ryuichi pensaba mucho ya que su mente se disipó en su fantasías por que ahora estaba bastante extraño, sumido en sus pensamientos, miraba fijamente hacia un punto cualquiera, como soñando despierto…su cara cambiaba a una de desconcierto, a una dudosa, una infantil, luego a una ilusionada, y la final a una emocionada y asombrada…tenia miedo…creo que ya sabia que pasaba, estaba de segura de que no era nada bueno . **..u**

Llegábamos al lugar, pero salí primero yo del auto, parecía que Ryuichi le había dicho algo a Tohma eh…no había escuchado nada… pero creo que ya sabia lo que era, ya que Tohma estaba mas rojo que antes pobre XDDDDD…

**K´Pov**

Había sacado de una caja una pequeña pasta explosiva… del tamaño de una arveja … Esto era aburrido, lo reconozco, estaba acostumbrado a cosas mas grandes y bulliciosas, pero esta delicadeza acabaría pronto XDDDDDDDD….ya me imaginaba a Shuichi gritando y haciendo su berrinche de "yo quiero a mi Yuki"

XDDDD la venganza iba a ser dulce, nadie escapaba así del fabuloso K sin siquiera una reprimenda...

Puse una pequeña mecha para que prendiera...se escucho un pequeño estallido...que solo afecto a la pequeña cerradura, esperaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta... parecía que no ...abrí la puerta lentamente ...no había nadie en le recibidor... tal vez habrían salido?.

No lo creía así que investigue un poco más, se que talvez no debería haberlo hecho...si en serio no debí haberlo hecho...No tenia por que haberlo hecho...ya que ahora...pues mis oídos escuchaban algo que no creía escuchar...no es que no me gustase...es que bueno yo... este...he... si me gustaba pero...en ese momento no tanto como en otros cuando yo...he...ese no era el asunto ...lo que escuchaba se resumía en esto...he un hombre haciendo XXX con otro hombre XXX ... **. .UUUU **

Eh ..."ese" sonido se escuchaba claramente...podía oírlos...eso proveniente de la habitación, no iba a entrar pero...ver no era un pecado NE?... Not of course! XDDDDDDD

" OH YUKI!" ese niño, no era posible ser real lo que veía o no My God esto era muy fuerte... no es que nunca lo haya visto...hasta yo lo he he...ese no era el asunto . . UUU

Solo que no me podía imaginar ...a Shuichi en ese estado...esto iba a durar bastante tiempo... vaya que el tipo tenia "energía"

"Sigue Yuki ...ah!" ...eh...bueno tenia que esperar bastante tiempo ya que seguían "ocupados" ... fui un momento a la cocina... ya la conocía, el anterior día había roto la puerta entre a todos los cuartos buscando a Shuichi... Decidí que si iba a quedarme...pues disfrutaría mi estancia... ahora estaba sacando una fuente de vidrio, claro para hacerme palomitas en el microondas , no, no es que vería una película..Solo que me entretendría un poco mirando escenas de "Acción!" XDDDDDDDD-...

Eh eeste... dicullpen por la demor a es ke he tenido muchos roblemas falta de imaginación, pero me he promentido algo...AHORA KE TENGO COMPU! NO VOY A DEJAR ESTE FIC ASI KE VOY A ACABARLO! OoO si pos si , yo no tenia comp ya ghora si gracias a cualquiera ke me deje un Revió se ke no me lo merezco .. pero voy a seguir

ATENCION HOY SUBO TAMBIEN EL PRIMER EPISODIO DE ¡"Bye Bye Kumagoro!"


	10. llamadas, celulares y pensamientos raros

**Aki toy chicas gomen por la demora**

**n.nUUUU pues bien aki lo ke sigue... POBRE Shuichi! nn...felices de kienes la kerian ver lo que pasa cuando el super magnifico manager K' disfruta con las escenas de accion, y pues Noriko está mas pervertida ke nunca...XDDDDD**

**Todos los personajes son de Maki Murakami sensei, la mas grande de las mangakas de shonen ai...**

**_Cap. 9: Llamadas, celulares, y pensamientos raros_**

_**By: Kiam Yukino**_

_**Tohma´s Pov:**_

Ke sinifiacaba eso de... "Me encargare de ke estemos a solas un buen tiempo" No es ke no lo supiese ..pero esto...me asustaba y mucho... osea ke ...ke iba a hacer, esto ya estaba yendo muy lejos, debia parar esto...pero no sabia como...no podía TT.TT.. por ke me persigue la desgracia? No era mi culpa el ser atractivo!

No era la primera vez que alguien me acosaba ..pero...nunca me había acosado alguien como Ryuichi, ese era un problema que no podia afrontar...pero lo tendría que hacer, algún día ...aunque esperaba que ese día llegara ...bastante tarde TT.TT sentia ke su pervertida, degenerada, y loca mente estaba tramando algo...pero como yo lo he dicho cientos de veces...con ryuichi nunca se sabe TTTT asi que tambien hoy idearía un plan...en este momento ya lo analizaba...

1. desde ahora trataría de estar lo más lejos posible de Ryuichi...

2. Compraría una cerradura con código de voz, en la oficina...no sea ke ese intente algo cuando yo esté solo ...

3. Trataría de estar todo el tiempo con Noriko TT.TT

4. trataría de alejar esos pensamientos raros de mi mente...los que me llegaban...ahora...

Un momento...en ke estaba pensando?...me imaginaba a Ryuichi... de... muchas formas... esto esta raro... no... yo... no...osea...ke...mi mente ...imagenes...O O... Ryuichi XXX ...Dios me estoy imaginando lo ke creo ke me estoy imaginando?...repetiré lo ke escuche una vez en la tele para no pensar en cosas...ke no debes pensar TT. TT : piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo , piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo ...saben algo...no lo intenten...ya ke NO FUNCIONA! A MI MENTE BIENEN MUCHAS IMAGENES...XXX ... ajam...eh... no voy a expresar cuales... pero... dios ...esto era muy interesante...

Recordaba esa prenda de cuero negro ke se había puesto cuando sacamos la foto del disco... me imaginaba a Ryuichi...sin ella ...

Regrese al mundo real...ya ke Noriko estaba caminando al salón , ella estaba algo alejada...NOOOO tenia ke estar con ella todo el tiempo que pudiera para ke no me pasara nada MALO...aunke estoy llegando a pensar ke esto no era muy malo pero en ese momento me fije de algo...Me miraba con esa cara de degenerado, cuando yo salia de la limousine... sentía su mirada...en...mi... ... ... ... ... . .. .. ... ... .. ...maldito pervertido, degenerado acosador ! recordé de kien hablaba y de kien pensaba, ese tipo ...era quien ni siquiera me había preguntado...ni nada, salia tan rápido como podía...pero no puede ir muy lejos...algo me detuvo...mejor dicho ...alguien...

_**Mika´s Pov...**_

Me encontraba en mi avión privado... si, lo habia contratado, decian ke el tipo que lo piloteaba estaba loco para volar en un día asi, si lo hacia le pagaria para que ya no tuviera que volver a trabajar...era peligroso, según todos los pilotos...pero lo mas peligroso era dejar a mi esposo en manos de cualquier persona...ke no fuera yo - .- tal vez exageraba? no claro ke no... Haber díganme si Ustedes tuvieran un esposo como el mío lo dejarian a merced de otra persona...JAMAS!

La persona que intentara tocarlo conocería que hay algo peor que la muerte, y se lo haria saber con mis propias manos, sea quien sea esa persona se arrepentiría de haberse metido con algo de Mika Seguchi!

Se me ocurria algo en ese momento, si , llamaría a Tohma, lo que pasaba era ke no podia llamarlo antes ya ke ensayaban hasta las 6 y el pagaba su celular...eran las 6 y cuarto...ya estarían por ir al salón del concierto, me propuse a marcar... pero sucedió algo raro...llame cuatro veces...nadie contestaba...IBA A MATAR A TOHMA SI NO CONTESTABA...MALDITO CELULAR DE &$! Responde!

... .. .. .. después de varios intentos...respondio!...pero no era Tohma...era...

_**K´Pov**_

Vaya esto era muy ...interesante... era mejor que ver una película era muy...grafico...y educativo XDDDD...escuchaba muy bien lo que sucedia...aparte de la gran vista...tenia un ángulo perfecto... vaya ke disfrutaba esto... era mejor verlo en vivo que en una cinta de video XDDDD

AH!...Yuki!...basta...si sigues voy a morir! ah! No!...-

Que como ke ivan a parar? no! it is not possible! not Yuki Eiri no podia permitir eso! el tenia derecho a seguir disfrutando! al igual ke yo XDD

Pero se ke te gusta por más de ke dices ke no... he? te gusta esto no?

AHH!...si!...si!...sigue...no...

Ha... me habia asustado, por un momento crei que lo interesante acabaría pero debia agradecerle a Yuki Eiri, claro... luego ... O O ... mire un poco mas... Vaya que el tipo estaba bien dotado...me daba ganas de entrar pero no lo haria...o si?...no creo ke hoy solo sería un expectante de una cosa bastante ...buena! XDDD

shuichi...extrañabas esto no?

Si! Oh! Yuki...yuki! Ah! Ah! yuki! yuki...debo volver a NG!... k san! va a matarme si no regreso! ah!

NO! no podía permitir eso!...agarre mi celular... marke su numero...pero ke le diria?...no podia interrumpirlo!...no...me dije a mi mismo que dejaría que acabaran...y luego lo llamaría... para decir ke ya no regresara...esto no podia dejarlo así

Yuki!...AH!

Shuichi...mmm...

ambos estaban... agotados...despues de casi una hora de "movimiento" creanme eso sucede...ha eso lo sabia...y muy bien... decidí llamarlo pero para que no se dieran cuenta de mi presencia me fui a la cocina .. sonó su celular...se levanto algo para recoger el celular del piso...claro es ke estaba en su pantalón XDDD

si?...

Shuichi!

K san?

Shuichi te escapaste!...eso es muy malo!

K-san? es ke tenia ke

"Ir a ver a yuki" ya se ya se... pero...no problem...se suspendió la grabación del día de hoy

En serio?

yes yes...asi ke sigue haciendo..lo ke hacias

O O... ke?

lo ke sea ke estabas haciendo claro... eh... **. . uuuu** no es ke yo este en tu casa viendo lo ke haces con Yuki eiri, osea que menos sake una camará de no se donde...y mucho menos disfrutaba de eso con palomitas de maiz...eh solo ...recuerda venir mañana temprano.

... bueno... eh...k-san...gracias...hasta luego

Well well Bye!

adios

_**Noriko's pov:**_

Al salir de la limousine me percate de algo... ninguno salia, Tohma se habia quedado paralizado por lo que le había dicho...mas rojo ke un tomate... se kedo allí con una cara de ..."por ke me persigue la desgracia XD".

Bueno... esto era algo muy raro quería averiguar que pasaba pero...Ryuichi...me daba miedo... se que podía equivocarme pero esto era como que muy Yaoiesco XDDDDDD ...Yoi entre esos dos XDDD...Oh...yaoi? XD...yaoi! **o.O Oh Por Dios! Por ke no me percaté antes!**

Ya me imaginaba a Tohma siendo devorado por Ryuichi en una pose muy... erotica... y... salvaje ( **_N.A: ejem...pos Creo ke Nori-chan esta alucinando XDDD_**)... despojando al pobre de su ropa mientras el grita "por fabor no!" pero deseoso de mas, mientras ke el otro lo posees inescrupulosamente a momento de ke su...casi puedo ver a esos dos... haciendo XXX... oh por Dios...eso yo no lo impediría, eso era algo que no podia permitir que no pasase , era un castigo que no pasase...antes de que me diera una hemorragia nasal trate de calmarme... pense un poco... lo mas seguro era ke Tohma kisiese ke no lo dejara solo! claro ke lo dejaría solo... pero esto era casi un desperdicio el no poder estar allí en ese momento T.T ...

Ya me imaginaba a Tohma gritando:

Ryuichi no! para! No por favor!

tratando de deshacer las cuerdas que sostienen su brazos u sus pies...dejando su cuerpo a merced de Ryuichi...el otro se acerca y de forma sensual abrazando su cuerpo le dice:

No lo voy a hacer.. voy a mostrarte todo el amor que te tengo.

Y en ese momento se acerca a Tohma...y...y... ,.. y...y ...lo posee!

No Ryuichi! ah! ah! ah! ah!...

Mi mente era muy pervertida... y...además...tenia ke ir al salón rápido...me habia dado una hemorragia nasal como nunca me había dado...

_**Ryuichi's Pov**_

Mire a Tohma... vaya ke cada momento...era mas interesante...miraba muchas partes de su cuerpo parecia tambien sumido en sus pensamientos, asi que aproveche para mirar toda su bella antomia...recordaba que lo habia mirado desnudo... esa piel...esas facciones delicadas...esa cara...ese cuerpo me encantaba, hubiera dado mi vida en ese momento para no haber perdido esa oportunidad de estar así con el , todo en Tohma era interesante, de pronto... salio de su estado de fantasía?... en que estaría pensando? creo que este ajetreo lo habia convetido en una persona más abierta...bueno...mas pervertida...y eso me gustaba.XDD...creo ke sintio como lo miraba... se estremecio y se puso a temblar...lo mire como solo yo se hacerlo, y creo que el se enojo... trató de salir de la limousine a toda prisa...

pero yo lo impedí...

me acerque ha el para tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo hacia mi ...mientras el caía yo me asegure de cerrar la puerta, habia echo un trato con el chofer...así que tenia que aprovechar eso...

Me puse encima de Tohma en el suelo de el coche...Tohma no me dijo nada ...solo... me miro con mucho temor...pero lo mire tiernamente antes de besarlo...el...me correspondió... ESTO ERA GENIAL...AHORA...NO HAY NADA., NADA KE NOS IMPIDA TENER UN POCO DE DIVERSION! Separe mis labios de los de el...solo un poco para mirarlo...hable muy bajo...para no estropear el ambiente

Tohma... hoy no vas a escapar...no vas a Huir de mi...- me miro tratando de articular una palabra...pero su voz era demasiado suave...casi no la oía... sabia que solo por los nervios era que el no hablaba... pero ahora estaba mas tranquilo...su voz aparecería pronto...de a poco...

yo...yo...para...-trato de pedir que parara...pero claro que por supuesto que desde luego no lo haría, ahora me concentraba en su cuello...era bastante sensible de ahí...- bas...basta...- sus brazos me agarraban pero no para alejarme me sostenía cerca suyo...eso quería decir ke esto sería la cúspide...hoy ...TOHMA Y YO TEMDRIAMOS SEXO!

pero en ese momento, que atacaba su cuello y me dedicaba a tratar de deshacerme de su camisa como sea, el me dijo algo...

Es tu culpa...

Eh? -Me aleje poco para mirarlo a los...ojos... Eran... súper... seductores... nunca había visto a Tohma con esa mirada... tan... tan... .Tan... .sexy... era... Genial me quede estúpidamente prendado de sus ojos cuando el me tumbo...de la nada, ahora ...yo Ryuichi Sakuma...estaba bajo Tohma - a que te refieres?...- pregunte tratando de no ponerme nervioso...

es tú culpa...Ryuichi...san...- me dijo en ese tono que me volvía loco...- todo lo que ocurra aquí...es tú culpa...y si pasa algo que no debería...es tu culpa...

mi culpa?...entonces ya soy culpable...- no se me ocurrio que mas decir, pero de pronto cuando el se acercaba para besarme...sonó su celular... maldita sea! Kien fuera me lo pagaría! .estaba en el piso ..supongo que se le había caido...-el trató de tomarlo...pero se lo impedi...yo conteste...- Si?...Mika...a...que? ..Tohma?...esta ocupado por eso no te puedo comunicar con el ...- Tohma me miró y solo atine a decir algo – Mika ...el esta muy ocupado...aqui en la limousine...conmigo...

**ke les parecio (kiam toda roja y apenada) no hice lemon pero los pensamientos de Nori creo ke son los mios XDDDDDD...y su hemorragia nasal... KYA! Me puse de todos los colores haciendo este cap...ke si para ustedes es suavecito( ke me dicen mi sempai vio miles de veces Sensitive Pornogrhap...y dice ke no hay nada mejor ke un lemon ...y a mi me da miedo hacer Lime TT-TT ) para mi es muy difícil...se ke las voy a aburrir con esta pregunta...pero...COMO HAGO PARA HACER LEMON! Es ke me dicen ke lea fics...peor ni asi TT-TT es ke estoy condenada...o debo verlo en anime con sonido y movimiento O.o?' eso es lo ke dijo sempai a alumna TT.TT (pero si con un lemon ya me siento mal?TT-TT da miedo verlo grafico TT.TT).**

**Gracias por los reviews anteriores es muy reconfortante saber ke no estoy sola T.T gracias invito a todas a leer mi otro fic "BYE BYE KUMAGORO!"**

**_Dary kiana_**. Nas sensei! Exposición yaoi a la vista capitana!XDDDD pos eso en pervertir gente nadie te gana...pero espero ke esas chicas sean mayorcitas y te cuento ke Gricel creo ke le esta dando por ver Hard Yaoi...por ke me pregunto si tenia los remix (...me da miedo...) y se ke hay ke empesar con algo trankis primer...luego lo hot n.n pero es ke ella solo vio gravi! TT.TT no se ke hacer haber ke me dices

**_Cerdo Volador_**: n.n Hi ke te parecio interesante la cosa?...pues gracias por el comentario anterior ya creia ke me habias abandonado...por ke me lo merezco T.T.. pero gracias...y como has estado todo este tiempo? Espero ke bien, y continua asi de pervertida como yoXDDD, y te invito a leer mi otro Fic, creo ke será interesante...eso espero se llama Bye Bye Kumagoro es algo de comedia... ojo tambien romance asi ke no esperes matarte de la risa como con este...aunque a mi se me sale lo graciosa y lo degenerada en cualquier cosa XDDD

**_Tohru y Kumagoro_**: gracias por el apoyo! Gracias por que siempre andan apoyandome n.n pues como les gusta Okane una ayudita si kieren el manga... buscan en Yaoi es, en la pagina principal, en links...hallaras lo ke buscas de okane ...alguien lo traduce con mucho éxito!(un grupo)...de nada...después me dices si te gusto el cap, me alabas o me odias XDDD ah! S me olvidaba te invito a leer mi otro Fic "Bye Bye Kumagoro!"chau y gracias otra vez n,n

**_Yuki_**: Jejeje...eso fue de prueba lo recuerdo, asi aprendes Bueno seguire siendo asi de loca lo prometo! XDDDDD

**_Amai Shirabe:_** Sensei! Pos oh sensei del drama y de las lagrimas y de los gritos de dolor para ke Shuichi sufra en solo tus fics XDDDDD Gracias por no abandonarme! Ah tu ke eres sensei igual ke Dary. dime algo... según ella si veo Yaoi grafico(sonido movimiento imagen...o sea anime) podré hacer un lemon...pero me da miedo verlo T.T da miedo, si con lemon da miedo ...me va a dar un paro cardiaco cuando vea yaoi explicito TT.TT asi ke nada de nada, para poder hacer un lemon según tu ke debería hacer? Gracias por el revió ke espero me dejes...y la repsuesta T.T n.nUU


	11. Estúpidos Pensamientos YO KIERO

_**Cap. 10: Estúpidos Pensamientos YO KIERO SER EL DE ARRIBA!**_

_**By: Kiam Yukino**_

_**Shuichi's Pov**_

Ahora estaba en brazos de mi amado Koibito, y nada de nada iba a separarme de esta inmensa, deliciosa, lujuriosa e indecente calma. Pero…. Había algo que no cuadraba… K san nunca diría eso… de "se suspendió el ensayo y continua haciendo lo que hacías…." Oh…..oh…. hay… muchas, ahora hay muchas ideas que pasan por mi mente…. Por que el cielo es azul?... Por que Maki Murakami era tan buena dibujante de Hard Yaoi O.o?, por que en Japón quieren hacer una ley para que el Yaoi sea menos explicito si es tan bueno… por que no le hacen lo mismo con el hentai… si según yo tienen menos contenido y solo muestran escenas de sexo y nada mas interesante…??? O.o por que estaba pensando en esto si no me debería importar?

Dios mió no sabia como tomar la llamada de K san… después de analizarla… , "Yuki!! Nos vio!!!!!!!!!" grite lo mas tranquilo que pude… "quien nos vio?" pregunto el idiota de Yuki tranquilo fumando como siempre lo hacia después de casi matarme…"K san nos vio!!!!!!!!!!" como siempre Yuki no me dijo nada, se alejó de mi… mientras terminaba su cigarrillo "y que si nos vio?".

"YUKI!!!!!!!!! Como puedes decir eso!!! No entiendes que la intimidad de nuestra casa a sido violada!!" Grite desesperadamente airado, como casi siempre, ahora estaba dándole montón de ideas a Yuki para que entendiera que lo que K san había hecho era exactamente lo que el había negado, después de todo no soy tan idiota!!. **K san estaba en nuestra casa viendo lo ke hacia con Yuki, o sea que sacó una cámara de no se donde...y disfrutaba de eso con palomitas de maíz**. Saben?.--- eso explicaba en olor de palomitas de maíz, y el grito de "Oh yes!!" cuando llegamos al clímax O.oU que no provenía de ninguno de los dos por que ninguno de los dos habla así…… ahora mismo iría donde K san y le robaría esa maldita cámara que saco de no se donde!, esa cinta de video debía ser destruida…. Que pasaba si el empezaba a venderla?, Dios!! Se haría rico,!! Al fin y al cabo, quien no quiere ver un cuerpo tan perfecto como el mió siendo deliciosamente consumido por el cuerpo de alguien ultra-hiper-súper sexy como mi Yuki?? A ver? Quien no pagaría un dineral por vernos así!!!???

Ahora me ponía mal…. BUA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... YUKI!!!!!!!!!!... DEBEMOS QUITARLE ESA CAMARA!!, pero Yuki se encontraba escribiendo… me había dejado nuevamente hablando solo!!!... lo amo pero a veces lo odio, saben?, nunca tengan un Koibito que los deje hablando solos menos cuando uno habla de cosas que son realmente importantes para ambos, ambos deben ser un equipo entonces por que son Koibitos? Eh? Antiguamente se castigaba este tipo de malos tratos!!, si la persona que te ama siempre se preocupa por ti entonces, no deberías escucharla?, esa persona siempre tendrá una idea de lo que esta bien y mal para ti, el amor es eso no?, pero si no es eso… es que lo malos tratos solo………………………………………………………………………………………………… **(Nota de la autora: esta parte de los pensamientos de Shu me parecieron interminables así que…. Háganse de cuenta que escribí puras idioteces y ya XD)**

Ah…… que tenia que hacer?... ya lo había olvidado, creo que tenia que ver con una cámara…. Oh si!! K san!!! Esto no se quedaría así!!! Iría por esa cámara y ahora!!!!!!!!!

_**Noriko's pov:**_

Oh dios… vaya que había llegado a toda prisa… todas las personas me miraban extraño, claro no es normal ver que alguien llega goteando sangre de la nariz corriendo… es que no podía evitarlo!... me tranquilicé todo lo que pude, quería despejar mi mente…. Y empecé a pensar en otras cosas…. Cual es el sentido de nuestra existencia?... por que Maki Murakami hizo de Gravitation Shonen Ai, si es tan buena dibujante de Hard Yaoi?... Por que quieren censurar el Yaoi y al Hentai no?... Por que me preguntaba todas estas cosas… que tienen que ver con lo que estoy evitando recordar, Recién me había dado cuenta… donde estaban los chicos??... Oh por Dios!! Había dejado a Thoma por correr demasiado rápido, y ahora que sucedería?... vamos, al final… quizá, quizás no suceda nada, por que Thoma nunca le seria infiel a su querido Eiri… ni con el pensamiento, nn me reí de mi misma al entender lo tonta que había sido, por favor estábamos hablando de Tohma, ese hombre jamás tendría nada con NADIE que no fuera Eiri…… jajja que tonta había sido, jaja… tohma dejándose …jaja..----…………… oh bueno… estamos hablando de dos personas no?.. Y que hay de Ryuichi?.-….. no a Ryuichi le gusta cierto vocalista de cierta banda que ciertamente se llama Bad Luck, no entre esos dos no pasaría nada, claro a menos que el otro lado súper ultra hyper e indecentemente sexy de Ryuchi apareciera.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos son amigos desde hace mucho, si esos dos quisieran algo… ya lo habrían hecho, si-… claro… no pasaria nada, ambos estaban en la Limousine…. Solos… sin…. Hacer nada. saben, no me hagan caso, hoy algo pasaría…. Algo muy muy MUY yaoi…. Y saben, creo que necesitaré próximamente una transfusión de sangre… se avecina otra hemorragia nasal….

_**Mika´s Pov...**_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- me …me… me había colgado el teléfono….diciéndome eso!!, que significaba eso?, no……….. yo…………. Yo………. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, por que el celular de Tohma lo estaba agarrando Sakuma?, por que tenia este presentimiento que algo malo le sucedía a Thoma?... por que estaban los dos ocupados en la Limousine?... Por que Gravitation no fue Hard Yaoi desde un comienzo si Maki Murakami describe escenas tan pero tan explicitas en sus Remix?... Por que estoy preguntándome cosas tan entupidas si debería estarme preguntando cosas a cerca de mí Esposo????

Tohma!!! Mi esposo estaba siendo forzado por esa sabandija a hacer XXX con el???...

No podia… no podia dejar que eso pasase…. Tenia una arma secreta, claro, yo… no puedo perder, y menos algo que amo demasiado, trate de calmarme, "Cuanto falta?" pregunte "5 minutos y ya llegamos, la demora es por que estamos evitando las tormentas"…… ahora tomaba mi celular y llamaba a alguien,……….

"Tatsuha…. Soy Mika, quieres saber donde y con quien esta tu amado Sakuma Ryuichi?"

_**K´Pov**_

Oh My God! Esto si que estaba Very Good, como a todos los había mandado a sus casas me quede en el estudio admirando las escenas de "acción " que hacia poco había visto en vivo y en directo, tenia que editarlo, poner ciertos efectos de transición y esas cosas… dentro de mucho cuando ellos llegaran a ser Very famous, esta cinta de video iba a valer una fortuna… Al fin y al cabo, quien no quiere ver un cuerpo tan …. Sexy como el de Shuichi siendo deliciosamente consumido por el cuerpo de alguien ultra-hiper-súper sexy como Yuki Eiri?? A ver? Quien no pagaría un dineral por verlos así!!!??? Jaja!! Ya casi podía sentir como las franquicias de videos hiper costosos me daban un millar de dinero… njajjajajaja

Oh ahora que me tranquilizaba… de quien era la billetera que estaba aquí en el estudio?... ah Hiro!!, vendría a recogerla?, mmm su dinero estaba ahhi jajaja, si, tendría que venir, vaya…. Esto quizás se ponga bueno, por que el ver un video XXX así de esos dos me había puesto algo…. Hot… si vendría Hiro… no estaría nada mal.

"Hola?" alguien pregunto desde la puerta, si era el… el tierno y sexy Hiro chan…. Quizás podría calmar un poco mi… estado Hot… Oh my Honey.. You are my….

_**Ryuichi's Pov:**_

Después de colgar me abrace al cuello de tohma y lo atraje hacia mi… "continuamos?" pregunte mientras mis besos se dirigían esta vez a su boca,… no dijo nada… pero sabia su respuesta, me estaba besando y yo a el, su esencia estaba haciendo de esto algo realmente sensual… ahora ya nada podia pararnos, empezo a quitarme mi camisa… la verdad, me estaba estremeciendo… ahora… yo seria suyo… pero un momento YO KIERO SER EL DE ARRIBA, atraje a Tohma para que se quedara muy pegado a mi… y lo voltee… ahora yo estaba arriba, Tohma me miro algo enojado… "Oh no Tohma" dije en mi estado… muy… Hot, "Tu eres ahora mio" una sonrisa Ironica aparecio en su rostro "Que?" me pregunto con un dejo de sarcasmo.

"eres.." no pude decir mas…. Ahora el me besaba demasiado apasionadamente…. No… no puedo pensar… que queria?... solo sentí como sus manos buscaban mi cremallera… y yo buscaba la suya… ahora sentia como mi propia excitación estaba lastimándome… realmente necesitaba calmarme, y lo haría con el… pero…….. todo paro cuando senti co mo el auto se movía…. Y de pronto la puerta se abría……………………………………

OH NO DIOS!!! NO AHORA::::::::::::::::::::

**No me maten por dejarlo asi… prometo ke la siguiente semana continuare………….. ESTA vez si!! REGRESE A MIS ANDANZAS DE yaciste Empedernida XD, bueno… espero os haya gustado nnU eso es todo por ahora… y gracias por leer este extraño Fic nnU **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cap. 12: Aki se acabo el buen conejito.**_

_**By: Kiam Yukino**_

_**Shuichi's Pov**_

Ahora me encontraba totalmente nervioso, no podía perder tiempo así que me fui directito para NG!!! K san iba a pagarlo caro!!!, no podía tener un video xxx de mi!! No no no…

Estaba realmente nervioso tanto que estaba gritándole al taxista para que se apresurara!! Ya estaba cerca de NG, en que estaría pensando K san, creía que era idiota o ke????... claro que me di cuenta, no escaparía de la furia de Shuichi shindo!!!!

Yuki me había botado de casa una vez más por gritar demasiado, pero es que no podía guardar la calma!! Que no entendía que alguien más podía ver ese video!! No entendía que miles de personas podían estarlo persiguiendo a el para hacerle miles de cosas después de ver ese exuberante y maravilloso …………dote ke tiene?? Maldición!! El también estaría en peligro si alguien mas viese eso… no me importaba tanto que me miraran a mi… me importaba que alguien mas mirara a mi YUKI!!!

Por que el es MIO!!!....

Llegue a NG! Ahora si K san iba a saber kien era Shindou Shuichi!!!!!!!!!!!! … llegue al tercer piso donde siempre ensayamos… bueno… escuche un grito!!! Era… era Hiro?

_**Yuki's pov:**_

El idiota había dejado de hacer ruido hacia bastante tiempo, suponía que se había marchado después de estar histérico, y de seguro iba a perseguir a su extraño manager, y que si nos había visto?, y que si nos hubiera grabado?.... bah…. Era estúpido pensar que ese tipo lo vendiera o algo así, al final el también saldría perdiendo, el poco renombre que tiene Shuichi iba a perderse, y el perdería su trabajo como manager………………….

Ahora que lo pienso, con ese tipo de material… los productores de ese tipo de material… son ricos verdad? ………… y quien no quiere verme a mi con ---….. mmm ahora que lo pensaba, supongo que Yo estaría en problemas, por que mi renombre se iría al caño… pero claro, me perseguiría montón de gente, esto era peligroso para mí, cualquiera podría obsesionarse conmigo…. O con Shuichi….y…. maldición, ahora salía… ese idiota tenia razón, ahora iría a NG a buscar a ese manager extraño… esto era …. Bueno, peligroso.

Por que no me importa lo que le hagan al idiota… me importa lo que me pase a mi!!

**Mika´s Pov...**

Ya había hecho la llamada, ahora estaba muy muy muy tranquila, jajaja este plan no fallaba, mi histérico y retorcido hermano ahora de seguro iría en menos de 2 minutos hasta el concierto, los encontraría y haría un escándalo……………. Jjaa……………. Eso………………o haría un trío!!!????

OH por Dios en que estaba pensando!!!!, ese es una bestia!!! Tiene mas sentido de apareamiento que un animal en celo NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!................. bueno… espero que tardara, igual Tohma no kisiera hacer un trío verdad??.... oh si, además Tatsuha nunca se a llevado así con el, lo odia literalmente, no no debía por que preocuparme, es mas ya casi había llegado en 2 minutos estaba ahí…. Y ese Ryuichi estaría bien muerto cuando llegase

_**K´Pov**__**:**_

Ahora estaba mirando a Hiroshi very cerca, el se había sentado cerca mío, por que lo había invitado a beber conmigo, claro que el no entendía que "festejaba". Le había hablado de mi nuevo proyecto, un video muy interesante que yo había filmado… el parecía interesado y me pregunto de que se trataba. n-n con toda trankilidad puse el video en marcha en la computadora. OH You are My Hiroshi pero tu aun no lo sabes, jajajajajajaja….

_**Hiro**__**'s pov:**_

K- san me miraba extraño, su actitud conmigo siempre a sido un tanto rara… pero… ahora si me daba miedo, de pronto me explico que estaba muy estimulado por que había acabado un proyecto de video o algo así, a mi me parece genial poder hacer videos caseros… es interesante así que quise verlo… puso play, ……….. no entendía de que se trataba todo, pues… era shuichi… y yuki san, algo no encajaba, de que trataba de proyecto?, sentí una mano en mi espalda…. K san se acerco a mi oído "este video es muy estimulante… espero que te guste", me puso nervioso… pero…. Ahora… veía lo que había en el video… oh por Dios… era Shu… con..Yuki san……………. Lo estaban haciendo!!!!!!!!!......... ahora en serio me ponía nervioso… pero me puse aun mas nervioso, ya que la mano de alguien se poso en mi muslo… "No te parece…. excitante" k san estaba raro…. Y la verdad me daba miedo…. No…. Esto… esto no estaba bien, yo yo… yo había caído en su jueguito.. oh por Dios ke alguien me salve!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Tohma's Pov**_

Todo salía bien… saben? Al fin y al cabo un rapidin no hace daño a nadie verdad??... bueno… eso esperaba, si… pues le estaba siendo infiel a mi amado Eiri… pero el no me era infiel también??... había ke aceptarlo… si… Ryuichi me gustaba, y por el amor de Dios no voy a ser un completo idiota para negarme, claro ke al comienzo como ke te da miedo… por que es Ryuichi, pero… lo miras y dices "No me puedo perder esto!!" si… seria la culpa de este loco, si algo pasaba… pero claro que hoy algo pasaría… pero de pronto, sentí como alguien… alguien abría la puerta!!! Por el amor de Dios no esta vez!! Yo ke deliciosamente estaba disfrutando de esto… maldición, diablos… un momento, sentí un dolor horrible en el estomago… nuevamente… todo se obscurecía… que, iba a morir antes de hacer algo?, que injusta era mi vida…. De seguro Mika… Mika me hizo algo, o… .. que mas pudo pasar?

_**Tatsuha`s Pov**_

Estaba en el templo de mi odioso padre, diske orando… en realidad estaba mirando ciertas revistas ke me encantan… cada vez ke el viejo se daba a vuelta XD, bueno bueno, como iba pensando… estaba trankilamente "orando" cuando de pronto mi celular sonó, respondí rápido, solo había escuchado "Quieres saber donde esta tu querido sakuma Ryuchi?" era mi hermana… Mika sabia ke esa información podía comprar mi alma… grite sin darme cuenta, aun dentro del templo "Donde esta!!!!!!!!!!!!", la respuesta no se hizo esperar,… cuando a fin me dijo donde se hallaba, suspire ,por que vamos yo estoy aquí y el esta muy lejos TT_TT OH myHoney!!.... mientras me kejaba con mi hermana de por que me daba malas noticias si sabia que yo no estaba cerca…. Las palabras que me dijo, me helaron la sangre…. "en estos momentos…. Esta con Tohma… en el auto…. Solos los dos… y ahora están ocupados… no querrás que Tohma le haga algo verdad?"

OH Claro ke no… SOLO YO PUEDO TOCAR A RYUCHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO ESE IDIOTA DE MI CUÑADO NO IBA POSAR UN SOLO DEDO EN SU PERFECTA E INIGUALABLE FIGURA!!!!!!!.... Salí demasiado rápido…. No me importaba nada………….. Tohma no tendría a Ryuichi… no a My Honey!!

…………………………………………………..

Ya había llegado, pues vamos, el amor no tiene barreras, ni tampoco sentido lógico, por que no se como le hice para llegar tan rápido TT_TT no me importaba!! Solo importaba salvar a Ryuichi de las garras de mi estúpido cuñado… un momento, bueno……………. Y si hiciéramos un trío no estaría mal no??.--.-………… no no no yo no comparto a Ryuichi, y menos con ese idiota!!.............. Ah!! Ya los había encontrado, corrí hacia la limousine, abrí la puerta……………………….pero… pero lo que encontré no me lo esperaba…………..

_**Ryuichi's Pov:**_

U_U alguien había entrado a la Limousine, con toda la velocidad que tengo… golpee a Tohma en el estomago… claro con un golpetazo así… pues cualquiera se queda inconsciente ne??.... pues thoma estaba inconciente ahora,... "Tohma estas bien noda????" pregunte con mi apariencia de inocencia pura…. "OH el monje del templo!!" vaya quien había abierto la puerta no era Mika…. Era ese chico interesante de la otra vez…. Era el hermano de Mika…. No recuerdo como se llamaba… pero era el monje, "Oye ayudas a llevar a Tohma a que duerma???... por que se quedo dormido de pronto noda. n_n " bah… ese chico, tendría su merecido por haberme arruinado el momento… AHHH!!! Realmente estaba enojado!!! , pero no era tiempo de hacer nada, bueno aun no, por que esto no se quedaría así…. OH no, pues Kumagoro me ayudaría a cumplir mi idea…. Pero ahora no había tiempo… aun no, quizás después del concierto…. OH… justo antes… cuando Tohma y yo estuviéramos solos…. La próxima vez yo me encargaría de que todo saliera bien, aki se acabo el buen conejito!!

"oye monje chan n_n me ayudas en algo??" el monje asintió en mi pregunta… "Mika chan vendrá???" volví a preguntar, el monje me dijo que ella le había indicado donde estábamos…. El monje era interesante…. así… que, tenia una idea… me le acerque mucho "Tatsuha verdad?..... tatsuha kieres jugar conmigo?" pregunte algo muy muy cerca…. Al ver que el chico… como ke estaba muy interesado, empecé a meterlo a la limousine…. El me ayudo a sentar a Tohma en el asiento… ahora ambos, el monje y yo estábamos sentados en el piso de esa limousine, " Ryu…Ryuichi san, a ke kieres jugar?" pregunto el chico, vaya, se notaba que el keria algo mas ke simplemente jugar, "sabes…. A Mika-chan no le gustaría que pasase algo entre tu y yo…" dije en un tono medio infantil, "a ella le importa un rábano!!!..... y además no importa si a ella le gusta o no!!!!" vaya el chico era rápido.. pero, lo bese levemente en los labios… obteniendo,…. A un completo idiota ke me miraba con cara de idiota!!!!!!!!!!! U_U ke mas podía pedir de un adolescente… bueno y continué "A mi me gusta Tatsu chan , pero Mika chan me da miedo…. Podrías distraerla para tener un momento a solas……." La respuesta de este adolescente fue tirarme al piso de la Limousine….. maldición, eh…. Bueno si keria… `pero no keria con el!! Keria con Tohma!!! U_U me beso… muy profundamente, apenas si podía respirar, vaya ese chico si besaba bien, bueno… pero, lo aleje de mi lentamente, ahora lo miraba profundamente…. "si kieres mas… después del concierto lo tendrás, pero… aleja a Mika… esta bien?" . El adolescente asintió con la cabeza, tratando de darme otro beso pero… no pudo ya ke kumagoro se interpuso n_n …. Ahora salía de la limousine cargando a Tohma "No lo olvides Moje chan… después del concierto jugaremos…. Bye noda".

_______________________________________________________________-

HOLA otra vez XDDD me divertí como no tienen idea en este cap. XDDDDDDDDDDDDD es ke las cosas ke se me ocurren me divierten hasta a mi XDD…. _ lo malo fue ke introduje muchos personajes…mmm va a estar difíciles pero todos tendrán lo ke kieren, lemon allá voy XDDD. Por fin después de… 2 años de intento de lemon, XD ya conseguí hacer uno XDDD, *-* las letras de Gackt sama ayudan mucho!! n//n gackt chan es pervertido XD, bueno gracias a las preciosas niñas por sus lindas palabras, XDDD alguien creo ke me dijo idota,…. XDDD gratcie, no es pa tanto… creo ke soy un chiste andante simplemente para escribir esto XDD, byes, y continúen dándome reviews por fa


End file.
